Fresh Slate
by Acacia Jules
Summary: What if Carly had gotten on the plane to leave PC and join Jason and Michael in the Caribbean. Say her plane crashed and she lost her memory, and shows up in PC 6 years later . . . . [Jason, LuckyMaxie, NikEm & more] REWRITTEN!
1. Cast Bios REWRITE

**Title:** Fresh Slate  
**Name:** Jules  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, except for Brody, Vincent, Jessi, and obviously most of the children who are my creations or any other new characters you may see along the way, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong ABC, General Hospital.  
**Classification:** AU, Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst, Comedy, Crossover  
**Summary:** What if Carly had gotten on the plane to leave PC and join Jason and Michael in the Caribbean. Say her plane crashed and she lost her memory, and shows up in PC 6 years later, with her new family. Carly, Jason, Lucky/Maxie, & more!  
**Status:** Unfinished

**Fresh Slate  
**_By Clover_

**_Cast List  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**

_(Add angelcordy. com to the beginnings of any to any of the URL's to get them to work. And erase the space between the . and com)_

**Jason Morgan (33)** – Carly's best friend, father to Michael. Realized he was in love with Carly too late. Partner's with Sonny Corinthos. Used to be Jason Quartermaine until he was in a car accident, trying to save his brother AJ, who was drunk at the time; woke up with complete amnesia, never remembered anything that he'd done, or who he'd been before that day again (which hurt his family deeply.) Loves to ride his motorcycle and think of days when Carly there. Devoted father to Michael, only truly hates two people in the world, Robin ((yuck!) who almost cost him his son), and AJ (whom he still considers a bit of a threat).  
/pictures/gh/jason33.jpg 

**  
Michael Morgan (7)** – Son of Jason Morgan and Carly Spencer. Named after Sonny Corinthos. Strawberry-blond hair and brown eyes, looks a lot like Carly. His father, Jason, has raised him alone since his mother died when he was a baby. Loves his mother very much, even though he doesn't remember her. His father doesn't talk about her a lot because he misses her so much, but his cousin Lucky and Grandma Bobbie tell him stories. Looks out for his nanny Leticia's, daughter Caroline, who was named after his mother. Friends with cousin/(secret half-brother) Connor. Very close to his Granddad, Roy Delucca.

**  
Michael "Sonny" Corinthos (38)** – Mob boss, Jason's best friend. Didn't like Carly much, but knew how much his friend cared about her. Married to long time love Brenda Barrett, who turned out not to be dead. Has a strained relationship with his father, Mike Corbin. A claustrophobic, due to abuse in his childhood from his step-father Deke.  
/pictures/gh/sonny12.jpg

**  
Brenda Barrett Corinthos (30)** – Charismatic wife of Sonny, loving mother of twins, Joshua and Belle. Came back from the dead five years ago, after the cure was found for the disease she did inherit from her mother. A famous model, even though she was out of the public eye for five years. Tends to wear shirts with very long sleeves.  
/pictures/gh/bb.jpg 

**  
Joshua Ryan Corinthos** **(4)** – Son of Sonny and Brenda Corinthos, twin brother of Belle. Got his father dimples and his mother's hair. He's a young, impish boy, who enjoys pulling pranks on his sister. He reminds his mother of his father, so she always forgives him.

**  
Isabelle "Belle" Adella Corinthos (4)** – Daughter of Sonny and Brenda, twin sister of Joshua. She has her mother's long, thick, dark hair and her father's soulful eyes. She's a lively little girl, who likes getting back at her brother for the jokes he plays on her. She's her daddy's little princess, and can do no wrong in his eyes.

**  
Michael Mike Corbin** **(57) **– Father of Sonny Corinthos with whom he has a strained relationship. Loves being a grandfather to his grandchildren, especially since he never was there when Sonny was growing up. Godfather to Michael Morgan. Talks to Jason a lot, who's come to see Mike as sort of a father figure. Owner of the Recovery Room, a bar often used by the residents and interns of General Hospital.

**  
Edward Quartermaine** **(Age undetermined, but he'll probably live forever) **– Patriarch of the Quartermaines. Rough on the outside, but a big teddy bear underneath. Loves to push people around, and is still plotting to get Michael, though no one listens to him about that anymore.

**  
Lila Quartermaine** **(Age undetermined, but everyone wishes she'd live forever)** – Wife of Edward Quartermaine, also the only one able to keep him in-line. Matriarch of the Quartermaines, everyone in town loves her.

**  
Dr. Alan Quartermaine** **(Age undetermined) **– Father of Alan Jr. (AJ), Jason Morgan, and adoptive father of Emily. Really sweet man, he's been married to his wife, Monica Quartermaine, on and off for MANY years. Eldest son of Edward and Lila Quartermaine. The Chief of Staff at General Hospital. Recovering narcotic addict  
/pictures/gh/alan1.jpg

**  
Dr. Monica Quartermaine (Age undetermined)** – Mother of AJ, to Jason (until his accident) and adoptive mother of Emily. Breast cancer survivor. Chief of Surgery at GH. Married to husband Alan on and off for many years.  
/pictures/gh/monica02.jpg 

**  
Alan "AJ" Quartermaine Jr.** **(35)** – Oldest son of Dr.'s Alan and Monica Quartermaine. Biological father to Michael Morgan but isn't positive of that fact. He dropped his custody suit after hearing of the death of Carly Spencer. Works at ELQ. Recovering alcoholic, been sober for seven years. Has one confirmed, illegitimate son, Connor.  
/pictures/gh/aj052.jpg

**  
Connor James Quartermaine** **(8)** – Lived with his father for three years. Mother died in a car accident when he was only five. Looks like his mother, dark brown hair, light blue eyes. Doesn't like most of the Q's (their loud natures scare him). Plays with his cousin Michael a lot, really good friends with him. Does well in school.

**  
Justus Ward** **(37)** – Grandson of Edward Quartermaine, father Bradley Ward was a product of an affair between Edward Quartermaine and Mary Mae years ago. Works for his cousin Jason and his partner Sonny Corinthos, very in love with wife, the DA. Devoted father to son and daughter.  
/pictures/gh/justus.jpg (it's the only one I got)

**  
Dara Jensen Ward** **(36) **– Wife of Justus Ward, DA of Port Charles. Good friends with Alexis and V. Loving mother to their two children. Brilliant lawyer but still can't seem to convict Sonny, Jason, Tony . . . .

**  
Cameron Parker Ward (6) **– Best friends with cousin Michael Morgan, even though there is a year age difference. Sweet little boy, usually pretty good. Looks up to his mother and father. Wants to be a detective one-day, much to his father's dismay.

**  
Emma Hailey Ward** **(3) **– Daddy's little girl. Cute as a button. Personality much like her mothers, who she loves to death. Just started pre-school. Fascinated by Belle Corinthos, her daddy's boss's daughter.

**  
Ned Ashton (37) **– CEO of ELQ, son of Tracy Quartermaine and Lord Larry Ashton. Married to wife Chloe, who he married to save her company, but ended up falling in love with. Devoted father to all three of his children. Sings for L&B on the side. Used to be known as Eddie Maine. Best-friends with Brody Everett, feeling very guilty that he hadn't seen Brody two years before he died, and he'd never even met his family.  
/pictures/gh/ned052.jpg

**  
Chloe Morgan Ashton** **(29) **– Famous fashion designer. A little flightily, but an absolute sweetheart. Tends to loose her shoes a lot . . . Loving mother two her two children, and wonderful stepmother. Loves her husband very much, very supportive of what ever he wants to do.  
/pictures/gh/chloe2.jpg

**  
Brooke Lynn Ashton (10) **– The sweetest young girl. Looks just like her mother Lois. Loves her father and stepmother Chloe dearly. Lives with her father now, Lois moved to Europe, but Brooke spends her summers with her. Long dark brown hair, dimples, and a little tall for her age, she's very popular.

**  
Zachary "Zac" Harper Ashton (4)** – Has his mother's golden hair, and his father's eyes and dimples. Gets away with almost anything, all he has to do is flash a smile. Class clown, his best friends are Joshua and Belle Corinthos

**  
Willow Marie Ashton (1) **– The baby of the Ashton clan, has her father's dark hair, but her mother's eyes, smile, and disposition. Loves everyone, and doesn't cry much.

**  
Jerold Jerry Jacks (44)** – Older brother of Jax. Always into some mischief, or keeping his brother out of trouble. Works at the Family's multibillion-dollar corporation sometimes for fun when he gets bored.  
/pictures/gh/Jerry11.jpg

**  
Jasper Jax Jacks (32)** – Handsome charming, golden boy of the Jacks clan. Corporate Raider, billionaire, and all around fun guy. Totally in love with his goddess wife, whom he finally noticed after she came back from her cruise with Simon. He's really just a big kid at heart, but isn't sure how he feels about having children of his own.  
/pictures/gh/jax12.jpg

**  
Venus V Ardanowski Jacks (30)** – Loving, smart, vivacious wife of Jax. Loved by John and Lady Jane. Was a little surprised when Jax finally noticed her (it probably had something to do with her going off with Simon for awhile). Artist/manager of L&B records. Wants to have children, but hasn't talked about it with her husband yet, she worried about how he feels about them.  
/pictures/gh/venus083.jpg

  
**  
Lucas "Luke" Lorenzo Spencer (60's)** – Cigar loving, cunning, head of the Spencer family. Loving father to Lucky and Lulu. Husband of Laura Webber Baldwin Spencer. Partners with Sonny Corinthos. Owns Lukes, the best blues club in town. Always seen with a cigar near by. Never in want for money, since he has the Ice Princess, a diamond that was part of a Cassadine weather machine that Luke helped stop a very long time ago, that almost froze the world.  
/pictures/gh/luke1.jpg 

**  
Laura Webber Baldwin Spencer (42)** – Loving mother to Nikolas Cassadine, Lucky and Lulu Spencer. Married to Scottie Baldwin when teenager. Devoted to her family. Presumed dead multiple times. Kidnapped by Helena long ago, forced to marry Stavros Cassadine. Had a son with Stefan Cassadine that she was forced to leave on the island, i.e., Nikolas. Excited about her son Lucky's engagement after his brief, but disastrous marriage to Liz Webber.  
/pictures/gh/laura042.jpg

**  
Lucas "Lucky" Lorenzo Spencer Jr. (23)** – Eldest child of Luke Spencer. Computer expert and programmer. Cousin to Carly but never really met her. Has a three-year-old son, Lance, a product of his brief marriage to Elizabeth Webber. Best friends with his sister-in-law, Emily, thinks that nephew Xander is the only cute Cassadine. Recovered gambling addict. Manages his father's club with his fiancée Maxie.  
/pictures/gh/lucky05.jpg

**  
Maria "Maxie" Maximilliana Jones (19)** – Eldest teenage daughter of Felicia, and Frisco Jones an ex-WSB agent. Long wavy blond hair, her father's eyes, a beauty that takes after her mother. Didn't see her father much growing up in the beginning, they communicated often through e-mail, but when her dad re-married her mom, she saw him every day. Currently engaged to Lucky Spencer. Lives with him and his son, Lance. Is a P.I. at her mother's firm. Owns the outback. Mac left it to her in his will. Friends with Emily. (Yes, I aged Maxie) Has a surprise for Lucky.

**  
Lance Nolan Spencer (3)** – Cute kid, a true Spencer. Smart as a whip, and loves his Uncle Nikolas as much as his cousin Michael loves his father. Mother took off two years ago. Being raised by his father, and his father's fiancée.

**  
Elizabeth Webber Spencer (23)** – Ex-wife of Lucky Spencer. Took off to start her career as an artist, felt she couldn't handle the 'family life'. Sent divorce papers to Lucky, letting him have everything except what she had at the beginning. Gave total custody of their son to Lucky, with no provisions for even visitation of their son for herself.  
/pictures/gh/elizabeth.jpg 

**Leslie Lu "Lulu" Spencer (10)** – Youngest child of Luke and Laura Spencer. Best friends with Brook Lynn. Always getting into trouble with her. Has the Spencer temper, though you'd never guess it from looking at the raven-haired girl.  
/pictures/gh/lulu31.jpg

**  
Roy Delucca (Age Unknown)** - Loving husband of his best friend Luke's sister, Bobbie. Great father to Liana, wonderful stepfather to Lucas. Thought to be dead for more than 20 years, after having gotten shot after trying to assassinate someone. Works for Sonny Corinthos. Is the biological father of Carly, but he never met her.

**  
Barbara "Bobbie" Spencer Delucca (Age undetermined) **– Loving wife of Roy and mother to Lucas and Liana, sister of Luke Spencer. Almost lost it when daughter Carly died. Lucas was the only thing that kept her going, until Roy came into town, and they fell back in love. Often wears clothes way too tight for her age.  
/pictures/gh/bobbie03.jpg

**  
Lucas Jones (14)** – Adopted son of Bobbie Spencer Delucca and psycho Tony Jones. Brown hair, brown eyes. Lives with his mother and stepfather Roy who he looks up to. He's a diabetic. Hasn't seen Tony in four years, when Tony took off with some hooker and never came back. Went through a sudden two-year age regression six years ago, as well as a change in hair color, which seems to be permanent. Boyfriend of Kristin Cassadine.

**  
Liana Mackenzie Delucca (5)** – Daughter of Roy and Bobbie. She was abandoned at the hospital. Bobbie fell in love with her, she and Roy adopted her soon after. Has heard about her sister, Carly (though she'd too young to hear everything). She does find it a little weird that her nephew is older than she is, but she knows that's the norm in Port Charles.

**  
Stefan Cassadine (44)** – Head of the Cassadine Empire. Had his horrific mother put into a mental institution four years ago, where she is under supervision at all time. Loves being a grandfather. Lives on Spoon Island with his son Nikolas, his daughter-in-law Emily, their son (his grandson) Xander, sister Alexis, and niece Kristin.  
/pictures/gh/stefan1.jpg

**  
Nikolas Cassadine (25)** – Son of Stefan Cassadine and Laura Spencer. Gets along with brother Lucky, he adores little sister Lulu. Been married for two years to long time girl-friend, Emily Bowen-Quartermaine. Great father to their one child. Will take over the Cassadine Empire when his father dies, or if no longer wants or can control it.  
/pictures/gh/nikolas032.jpg

**  
Emily Bowen-Quartermaine Cassadine (22)** – Loving mother of Xander and wife of Nikolas Cassadine. Youngest child of Alan and Monica Quartermaine. Godmother to Michael Morgan, kind of a mother figure in his life, since Carly is dead. Models for Jax Cosmetics and other companies, very famous because of it. Bigger then Brenda Barret (in height as well as in fame). Happy to see her best friend happy after Liz left them. Also friends with Maxie.  
/pictures/gh/emily23.jpg

**  
Xander Chase Cassadine (2)** – First born son of Nikolas and Emily. Sweet little boy, with his father good looks, and his mother's big eyes. He's the new young prince, and will take over for his father when his father either dies or no longer wants it, but that's at least 30 years in the future. Fascinated by his Uncle Jason.  
/pictures/gh/xander12.jpg 

**  
Alexis Davis (Natasha Cassadine) (38)** – Single mother of daughter Kristin whom she named after her mother, sister of Stefan Cassadine, and illegitimate daughter of Mikkos Cassadine. Very good lawyer, often helps out Justus Ward with his defense of Sonny and Jason, but only gets involved when they are dealing with something that they are innocent for or deals with legitimate business.  
/pictures/gh/alexis3.jpg

**  
Kristin Cassadine (14)** – Secret daughter of Alexis's who came to town five years ago, causing her mother and her lover Ned to break up permanently. Golden brown hair, blues eyes. Devious, smart, cunning, quick witted, a true Cassadine. Girlfriend of Lucas Jones, to his mother and uncle's dismay.

**  
Andrew "Frisco" Jones (39) **– The Commissioner of Port Charles's (_finally_) competent police force, whom have finally learned how to solve cases, thanks to his leadership. Married to former ex-wife and true love, Felicia Cummings-Jones. Wonderful father to daughters Maxie and Georgie. Felicia and Frisco have been trying to have another child for a long time. WSB agent, but just does paperwork, however he is in reserve in case of an emergency.  
/pictures/gh/frisco01.jpg 

**  
Felicia Cummings Scorpio Jones (38)** – Aztec Princess, romance novelist, PI, wonderful mother to her two girls, devoted wife of Frisco. Just found out she's pregnant. Finally back together with her great love Frisco. Very friendly and trusting. Thrilled about her daughters engagement, has always liked the Spencers. Widow of Mac Scorpio, who was killed by Caesar Faison.  
/pictures/gh/felicia32.jpg 

**  
Georgie Jones (14)** - Really looks up to her older sister. Loves and admires her father. Wants to be a WSB agent when she grows up too. Looks just like her mother, golden hair, curls, and blue eyes. Going to be very popular with the boys and could date anyone of them, if she was just interested in dating.

**  
Marcus Taggert (37)** – Detective on the PCPD. Ex-boyfriend of Dara Jensen Ward. Still very single, and obsessed with his vendetta against Sonny Corinthos. Also obsessed with avenging his boss's death.  
/pictures/gh/taggert.1.jpg 

**  
Reginald "Reggie" Jennings (age unknown)** – Temperamental butler of the Quartermaines. Only stays around for Lila. Is used to their screaming by now, but lives in a house on the grounds, built on orders of Lila for him when he got married. Hates the fact that his wife is on call 24 hours a day, at another home, but he likes Jason a bit, and loves Michael, so he doesn't complain.

**Leticia Jennings (30)** – Loving devoted wife of Reginald, mother of Carrie. Michael Morgan's nanny/babysitter. Has been taking care of Michael since he was a baby. Loves him to pieces, almost as much as Reggie and her daughter, Caroline, whom she named in honor of the woman who'd loved Michael so much and died on the way to her family as they tried to stay together.

**  
Caroline "Carrie" Jennings (5)** – First, and so far only, child of Reginald and Leticia Jennings. Named in honor of Caroline Benson Spencer. Has grown up with Michael and looks up to him like he's her big brother. Long black hair, dark eyes, tan. Bilingual, speaks English and Español. Very smart for her age. Kind of Edward's newest favorite girl. She thinks he's just a big old teddy bear.

**  
Vincent Everett (76)** – Father of Brody Everett. Came to Port Charles to help his daughter-in-law, whom was given the name of his own deceased mother, and be near the only family that he has left, his grandchildren. Sweet, hardworking, old man, devastated by his son's death.

**  
Jessica "Jessi" Everett (31)** – Brody's little sister. Moved to Port Charles to stay with her brother's wife, who she sees as a little sister. She's of average height, and the exact opposite of her brother, blond hair, blue eyes. Has been living in Arizona, but was getting tired of it. Loves to work out too, she and Neve take kick-boxing together. She's a whiz on the computer. Just broke up with her boyfriend Chance, she decided the relationship wasn't going anywhere.

**  
Brody Everett (34)** – Adoring, sweet, handsome, multibillionaire husband of Neve; loving father of Graham and Elise. Loved her and their son Graham very much, was very excited about the impending birth of their second child. Best-friends with Ned Ashton but hadn't seen him in years. Died on a trip on the main land in a car accident when Neve was eight months pregnant.  
/pictures/gh/brody2.jpg 

**  
Neve Thomas Everett (Carly Spencer) (28)** – the loyal, deeply loved wife of Brody, devoted mother of their children, Graham and Elise. She was discovered by now-husband Brody six years ago, washed up on the beach of his private island. Was in a coma for three weeks, then awoke with no memory what-so-ever. Married Brody five years before. Loved him intensely, he was pretty much her world, and is taking his death very hard. A victim of amnesia, she has no idea that she is really Caroline Spencer, mother of Michael Morgan, and daughter of Bobbie and Roy Delucca.  
/pictures/gh/carly38.jpg 

**  
Graham Tyler Everett (3)** – Adorable son of Brody and Neve, protective brother of Elise. Looks just like his mother, takes his role as the man of the house now very seriously. Very protective of his mother. He, like his mother, is a golden child, blond hair, tan, big dark brown eyes. Doesn't understand completely where his daddy is, since he's really too young to understand the concept of death.  
/pictures/gh/Ben1.jpg

**  
Elise Faith Everett (4 weeks)** – Infant daughter of Brody and Neve, sister of Graham. Born a month after her father died. Looks just like him, dark hair and hazel eyes. She's a sweet baby, but she has a temper. Only lets a few people pick her up without crying.  
/pictures/gh/cass12.jpg 

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**


	2. A New Life REWRITE

**Title: ****Fresh Slate**  
**Name:** Jules  
**Rating: ****PG-15**  
**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, except for Brody, Vincent, Jessi, and obviously most of the children who are my creations or any other new characters you may see along the way, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong ABC, General Hospital.  
**Classification:** AU, Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst, Comedy, Crossover  
**Summary: **What if Carly had gotten on the plane to leave PC and join Jason and Michael in the Caribbean. Say her plane crashed and she lost her memory, and shows up in PC 6 years later, with her new family. Carly, Jason, Lucky/Maxie, & more!  
**Status: **Unfinished

_Author's Note: Today (July 15) is my birthday, and here it is 5am and I can't get to sleep because it's too hot.  
__But guess what, something good has happened.  
__Yep, you guessed it, I Clover have been hit with another idea for a fan fiction, and let me tell you, it's a good one.  
__Ok, I'm done telling you how everything got started, I guess you think I should start writing huh? Well, ok. And here you go . . . _

_Author's Note 2: It's 2004, I'm now updating my fics so they live up to the standards I put all fics to, now that I'm 20, and not 17. I like to think my writing technique has improved somewhat over the years, not that it wasn't good before . . . . I know it was pretty good, because I would always get plenty of reviews , enough so that I could continue. But I also know there were some errors, because hey, I was a teenager, and nobody's perfect! My standards are also way higher these days. I hope you enjoy the improved versions of my fics. _

**  
Fresh Slate  
**_By Clover_

**_  
Chapter 1  
_****_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_****_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_To set the scene: _

_Ok, you know how Carly was supposed to get on the plane to join Michael and Jason but instead went to the Quartermaines and so began her master plan? Well, here Carly DID get on the plane . . ._

_Oh, I almost forgot, pretend Luke and Laura are as in love as they ever were, and Luke is beginning to tolerate Nikolas._

_Lucky's dating Liz, and Nikolas is dating Emily._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**Port Charles **

Carly forlornly got on to the plane that would take her to Jason and her son. It was so hard leaving Bobbie behind, just when they'd started getting along, but Carly could not, _would not_, lose her son. She refused to lose her family, not after having fought so hard, for so long.

Sonny was the only other person besides Jason who knew she was leaving.

Carly got settled in her seat and decided to get some sleep during the lengthy flight, it had been a long night before, full of tossing and turning . . . .

Carly was jolted away hours later, when the private jet hit a rough patch of air. Carly figured that everything was all right when the plane smoothed out. She had just closed her eyes to go back to sleep, when the entire plane started shaking violently. Carly was now wide-awake and clutching the seat's armrests so hard her knuckles where white. Carly was absolutely terrified . . . . That was when the plane started to nose dive.

Carly's thoughts immediately turned to Jason and Michael, '_What if I never see them again? What if I die? What would Michael do without his mother . . .'_

The thought was left unfinished, because something flew through the air from the back of the plane, striking her on the head, hard. Then everything went black . . . .

**_  
xXx_**

**  
A private island, somewhere in the Caribbean **

Young, handsome, and charismatic multibillionaire, Brody Everett, was walking along the beach of his private island, thinking about how monotonous his life was. Everyday, he would get up, go for a run on his beach, then go to work, via a global net-link in his home office on the island, and after several meetings, arguing with his business partners, or the people who ran his businesses, he would wander around the island. Sometimes leaving the island for charity events, social events he was expected to make appearances at for his company, or for his family, at which women, young and old, would throw themselves at him, in hopes he would become interested in them, marry them, and they would become part of his multibillion dollar empire. He just wanted something new in his life, something fresh and exciting, a chance at happiness . . . .

All his thoughts and musing abruptly stopped when something up ahead on the beach caught his eye. It was too far away to make out what it was, but he could tell that whatever had been swept up on his beach, was not a clump of seaweed. Without a second though, began jogging cautiously towards the object, not knowing whether, whatever it might be, was dangerous or not. As he got closer, he was able to discern that it was a person, a woman to be exact, with blond hair lying on his beach. Brody began running faster, not knowing whether she was alive or dead, as he neared her body, he was able to see she was very pretty, but soaking wet, with ragged clothing, and a bad cut on her head, plus some scrapes and other minor cuts.

He knelt down beside her and shook her, "Miss, Miss, can you hear me?"

After trying to wake the attractive young woman up for a few seconds, he checked for breath sounds and a pulse, he was immensely relieved to find one.

It would have been just horrible to have found such a beautiful young woman, dead on his beach, to know she'd been cut down in the prime of her life. He tried to wake her once more, but Brody could tell that it wasn't going to happen, and he _knew_ that having her just lying there wasn't helping her at all. He gently picked up the young woman and ran as quickly as he could on the sand back to his mansion, where hopefully his housekeeper could help him, and they could call a doctor.

Brody ran to the kitchen entry with the unknown maiden and kicked on the door frantically, as his hands were too full to even knock.

Mrs. Lopez came rushing to the door, perceiving that something was wrong, and threw it open, she was surprised to see the man who she'd known since he was a toddler with an unconscious, and disheveled woman in his arms, "What in the world . . ." She started in her Spanish accent.

"Mrs. Lopez, help me. I found her on the beach. She's unconscious. She was in some sort of accident. She looks as though she's been injured, I just don't know how badly."

"Follow me, I have a guest room set up for when your father was coming for a visit, but ended up having to stay home. I was just about to close it up."

Brody followed the older woman up the back staircase from the kitchen, with the lifeless woman in his arms. Brody laid her carefully on the chestnut four-poster bed.

"Brody, you must to leave the room while I get her all cleaned up." Mrs. Lopez ordered, pushing him out into the hall.

"But, but . . ." Brody protested, not wanting to leave the beautiful, mysterious woman's side, there was something about her that he was drawn to.

"I insist. I'll let you come back in as soon as she's in bed, wearing some dry clothing. If you want to be of some help, call the main land and have some clothing for the senorita sent over, and have a doctor come."

Brody nodded his head in agreement, eager to be of some help, and rushed out of the room. Mrs. Lopez gave him the girl's clothing sizes a few moments later, as soon as she'd removed the torn, wet clothing.

**  
Two hours later **

Brody paced at the dock, impatiently waiting for the launch from the main land to get to the island with the doctor and clothes for the young woman. Finally, he stopped the boat approaching the dock, and he sighed with relief.

After the launch had been secured to the dock, a gangplank was lowered and the doctor disembarked, as well as three men laden down with packages. Brody shook the doctor hand, then signaled for the three men to head up the mansion.

Brody turned to the doctor, "Thank you for coming. Please, follow me."

Brody ushered the man up to the woman's room. The men with the clothing followed and left the packages by the door, as they'd been ordered, then went back out to the grounds to work, as Brody had pulled them away from their other work, to go pick up the clothing and doctor.

The doctor stepped into the room and found his newest patient lying on the bed, dressed in a nightgown that was quite obviously too large for her. He forced everyone but Mrs. Lopez to leave the room while he checked her out.

**  
30 minutes later **

Brody paced back and forth in the hallway , all the waiting he'd been forced to go through that day had been driving him crazy. He just wanted to know if the girl would be ok, how badly injured she was, and possibly what had happened to her. He was pretty much dying of curiosity, and getting tired of waiting. And frustrated Brody, was an impatient Brody.

He gave up pacing and leaned on the banister opposite the door, one that looked over his living room, onto his picture windows of palm trees, ferns, grasses, and a white sandy beach a ways away.

At last, the guest bedroom door opened and the doctor stepped out.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that she's in a coma, and I don't know how long it will be until she wakes up. I bandaged up the cut on her head, and put some ointments on her other scrapes and cuts, but _you'll_ need to change the dressing everyday, and put this antibiotic on her other scrapes so they don't get infected. As for the coma, the only other thing I can suggest you can do for her, is talk to her. Some say that it helps, and that coma patients can hear you. However, I have to warn you, if she _does_ every wake up, there is a very strong chance of brain damage. You should also know longer she's in the coma, the lower the chances of her ever waking up Mr. Everett."

_**  
xXx**_

**  
Back in Port Charles **

"DAMN IT!" Sonny yelled unhappily, throwing his cell phone across the room in anger.

He _knew_ for absolute certain now, that there was no way that she could have survived. He'd had people searching the waters since the plane went down, and there was no sign of her. And the plane was at the bottom of the ocean.

Sonny sighed, knowing what he'd have to do. He ran a hand over his face, then went over and retrieved the phone, which by some miracle hadn't broken, and dialed the number he did not want to be calling for _this_ reason.

_"Hello?"_ Answered the man on the other end of the line.

"Jason, man, its Sonny. Um, shit, I don't know how to tell you this . . ."

_"Sonny, what's wrong? Why isn't Carly here yet."_ His friend demanded immediately, having sensed something was wrong long ago.

"Jason, that's what I have to tell you . . . I'm sorry, but her plane went down, over the ocean on her way to you and Michael."

Down in the Caribbean, a shaken Jason got a lump in his throat. He knew what Sonny's insinuating, but he didn't want to believe it. He _couldn't_ believe it. His best friend could not possibly gone. Michael couldn't have just lost his mother, _"What are you saying?" _

"She's gone man. There are no signs of survivors. I'm so sorry Jason . . ."

Sonny was never got to finish the sentence, Jason hung up on him.

Sonny collapsed on the couch, threw his head back and covered his face with his hands. In just one short phone-call, he'd knew, he'd been forced to destroy the lives of two men. Even if he hadn't caused that plane to go down, he had been the one forced to make the call to Jason. As much as he'd hated Carly, for what she did to Jason, Michael had lost his mother today, and no boy should have to ever experience that.

_**  
xXx**_

**  
Luke's (Blues Club) **

Lucky, Liz, Emily, Nikolas, Luke, Laura, Lulu, Bobbie, and Lucas were at Luke's enjoying a nice family dinner. Luke had promised to not pick on Nikolas for Lucky, Emily, Laura, Lulu, and Lucas' sakes, and Nikolas had promised not to provoke Luke, for the very same people. They were actually have a fairly enjoyable dinner.

_(Ok, I don't know if they have a TV there, but imagine that they do if they don't)_

Claude was watching the news at the bar, when something caught his eye, "EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!!!" He ordered, and turned the volume on the large TV way up.

"And I repeat." The newscasters voice announced, "A plane, coming from Port Charles has crashed into the ocean off the coast of the Bahamas. On the plane was Port Charles own Caroline Spencer, mother to Michael Morgan, leading citizens Dr.'s Alan and Monica Quartermaine's first grandchild. Reports say that there are no signs of survivors and they do not expect to find any more as the search continues . . ."

Claude switched off the TV in shock.

The room was completely silent, some not quite understanding the magnitude of what they'd just heard , or the relevance to certain people in the club, until Bobbie got over her shock and broke down in tears.

"Noooooooooooo!!!!!!, Not my baby!!!!" Bobbie screamed, "Luke, not my baby girl." Bobbie cried.

Luke took his sobbing sister into a giant hug. He didn't cry, but Laura could tell he was affected by this announcement.

Nikolas, Emily and Liz looked at each other then turned to Lucky, who was sitting back in his chair, his face blank with shock.

"I never even got to know her . . ." Was all he said, then he was silent.

Emily spoke up, shredding her napkin with nervousness, "Oh god, poor Michael. He's going have to grow up without his mother, and no memory of her. And Jason's got to be going out of his mind . . ."

Nikolas took Emily into _his_ arms and held her close, knowing what a sensitive topic this was for her. Liz meanwhile took Lucky's hand in support.

All of Port Charles was rocked to the core by the news. Most of them had treated her like crap, and for her to be gone so suddenly, was just such a shock to them all. They were all beginning to realize she was just a mother, who was trying to raise her son, against a hell of a lot of opposition.

Even AJ was affected by the news of her death, and he knew that he couldn't take Michael, even if the boy was his son, away from the only person Michael had left. AJ dropped the custody suit and signed an affidavit that stated that he would never petition for custody and that even if he was the child's father. All custody was given Jason Morgan, the child's surviving parent. It turned out the hunk (_It's the old AJ, the really cute one. Not Billy Warlock.) _had a heart after all.

Sonny called Jason the minute he heard about AJ's decision.

_"Yeah."_ Jason answered, his voice sounding exhausted.

"Jason, its Sonny. In light of Carly's . . . . Well, AJ's decided to drop the custody case. He's given you full custody."

Jason calmly replied, _"Oh. We'll be back tomorrow."_ Then hung up.

That was Sonny's first sign that something was seriously wrong with his best friend. . . .

**_  
xXx_**

**  
The next day **

Jason walked into Sonny's penthouse with Michael, and immediately was assailed with memories of Carly. Both good and bad. Most vividly right then, was when she had talked him to let her stay with him, when she was pregnant with Michael. It was then she'd convinced him to say that they'd slept together, and convince people that he, not Tony or AJ was Michael's father . . . .

**_  
Flashback _**

_Carly and Jason were in Jason's penthouse. They were standing near the couch. She had just spilled her guts and she and Jason had discussed his inability to lie convincingly. _

_"Look, if there's anything else I can do for you, I will. You need money, a lawyer, a place to stay –" Jason offered._

_"Can I stay here?" Carly asked._

_"What?"_

_"I mean, just for a little while. It looks like you've got plenty of room." Carly pleaded._

_"Well, keep in mind, just last week somebody got shot for being in the same place I was." Jason warned._

_"Yeah. I think I'd much rather get shot than be hound by AJ and Tony." Carly joked. _

_"Carly, don't. Don't say that." Jason ordered._

_"I know. I'm just joking. But you're on the top floor! You've got a guard at the door. I think I feel safer here than anyplace else." She explained._

_"Okay." He agreed._

_"Thank you." Carly laughed, "You must think I'm totally crazy."_

_"You never get away with anything! But you always try. I have to admire that. Most people would give up, but you never do. " _

_"Well, maybe AJ and Tony are right about me. Maybe I'll make a horrible mother, but I'm pretty damn sure that I'm not gonna be the most horrible mother that ever lived! They wanna snatch my baby out of my arms the minute it's born, if not before. I can't let that happen." She insisted._

_"I don't get it either. They already got to have sex with you. What more do they want?" Jason asked._

_Carly laughed._

_"A baby is a person, and you can't own a person." He paused, "Look, I got some calls to make. Wanna take a hot shower?"_

_Carly nodded her head _

_"Okay, there's plenty of bathrobes in the closets up there." Jason informed her._

_Jason started to his desk. _

_Carly thought of something and walked after him, "Jason! Jason! Okay, if I say you're my baby's father and nobody asks you if it's true, would you have to deny it?"_

_"If nobody asks, I don't have to say anything. But somebody will." He reasoned._

_"Yeah, maybe. But we could have a deal until then. You just let me do all the lying, I'm very good at it. And you don't deny. How does that sound?" Carly looking at Jason expectantly._

**_End of flashback _**

Jason snapped out of his trance and looked around, once more, Sonny obviously wasn't there, and the place was just too full of memories for him to stay. So he quickly exited back through the door, and went into the other Penthouse with Michael.

He got Michael settled in the playpen, with a couple toys. Then started the difficult task of packing up Carly's belongings, to put into storage until Michael perhaps one day wanted them.

**  
Two hours later **

Jason was unpacking a suitcase of Carly's things that he'd brought down with him and putting them in yet another cardboard box. They'd packed only they're most precious possessions, the rest they'd planned on buying down on the island.

From one of the pockets, Jason pulled out a very familiar long jewelry box. He stared at it for several moments, then opened it. He pulled out the diamond necklace, and once again was pulled into his memories, back to the night when he'd given them to her . . .

**_  
Flashback _**

_Benny and Jason were talking, both clad in tuxes. Jason's hair was slicked back._

_Jason spoke firmly to Benny, "Now, look, I'll be up on the platform. I'll either nod to you or send Johnny. Do not let them serve the strike notice until you hear from me."_

_Carly came down the stairs in a black, halter-style sleeveless gown, maybe taffeta, fitted at the top and loose and flowing below the waist. Her hair was down. Neither Jason nor Benny noticed her presence yet._

_"You, you think that there's a chance that ELQ will settle?" Benny asked.  
__  
"No, no. I told Ned I'd speak to him tonight. I owe him that much." Jason told Benny ._

_Carly walked over to them. Jason spun to look at her. Benny politely walked out of range. She laughed and presented herself to Jason for inspection._

_"You ready?" Jason asked_

_"Um, almost. Do you think I should wear my hair up?" Carly piled her hair atop her, "Or leave it down?" She let it fall to her shoulders again._

_"Whatever you want." Jason replied absently._

_Jason walked around her, picked up a notebook, and began leafing through it. She looked after him with a roll of her eyes, then at the mirror in front of her._

_"Well, it's a formal occasion, I should probably wear it up. But then I would have to wear some sort of necklace and earrings. I don't really have anything that's appropriate." She looked over her shoulder at him._

_"You have earrings . . ." Jason started._

_"Yeah . . ." Carly thought for a moment, "Okay! Well, I can make something work, but it's gonna take me five more minutes."_

_"All right, well, I don't care if we don't get there until they're ready to sign." Jason let her know, walking by her again, looking at the notebook._

_"I want us to walk in together and impress people. You know, like, we're as good as any of them." Carly confided in him._

_Jason met her eyes, "We are, Carly."_

_Carly smiled, "Right. Okay. Five minutes. And that's it. I promise."_

_"Five minutes." Jason repeated. _

_Carly headed back upstairs, Jason watched her with a slight smile. _

_After she's gone, he motioned to Benny, "Benny. I need you to do something for me before we leave."_

**_  
A little later _**

_Jason was holding Michael by the dining room window "Right there, Michael. That's Pier 52. That's where Carly and I are going tonight. Supposed to be some kind of party, but really it's just an excuse for the Quartermaines and Jax to get dressed up and pretend to like people."_

_Carly came down the steps. Her hair was swept up with a few tendrils falling loosely. She was wearing a small pendant necklace and tiny earrings. She stopped on the stairway and cleared her throat. Jason turned to her and smiled._

_"What do you think?" Carly asked._

_Jason looked at her approvingly, "You look good."_

_Carly looked him over, "So do you. Don't you think, Michael? Doesn't Daddy look handsome?"_

_"I was just explaining to him about the party."_

_"Yeah, I heard." Carly admitted, "Um, we should get going though."_

_"We have to wait for Benny." Jason told her. _

_Carly was disappointed, "Benny's coming with us?"_

_Jason took Michael to the bassinet, "No. He had to take care of something for me."_

_"Oh." Carly came down the steps and stood next to Jason as he put the baby into the bassinet, "Well, I hope he hurries. I want to be fashionably late, but I don't want to be too late."_

_Jason looked at her. _

_She smiled, "You think I'm crazy, don't you?" She laughed._

_Jason smiled back, "You care. A lot."_

_"Well, I just, you know. Jason, you've done so much for me. I want to make you proud tonight." Carly tried to explain._

_"You don't have to do anything for me, Carly. At all." Jason assured her._

_The door opened and Benny arrived. _

_Jason walked to meet him "You get them?"_

_Benny was holding a black velvet jewelry case as he talked to Jason, "I hope these are what you wanted."_

_Jason turned to Carly, who is facing the other way, "Ask Carly."_

_Carly turned to them, surprised and wary, "Ask me what? _

_Benny walked over to her and handed her the box. _

_She looked at it, then looked up questioningly, "This looks like a jewelry box . . ."_

_"Open it." Jason urged her._

_With a curious look, Carly turned away and opened the box. Her face is stunned when she saw what was inside: a large diamond necklace and matching pendant earrings. _

_In wonder, she spoke softly, "Oh my God! Jason! Oh! They're beautiful!" She picked up the diamond necklace and earrings and held them in her hands, "Are they real?"_

_Benny and Jason laughed. _

_"No kidding, they're real!" Benny exclaimed._

_"Benny, thanks." Jason told him. _

_"Sure." Benny patted him on the arm, "Meet you there."_

_Benny left. _

_Carly stared in disbelief at the necklace, "Oh, wow . . . Uh, I've never . . . I mean – "_

_Jason smiled, "Try it on."_

_Carly replied breathlessly, "Okay." She walked to the mirror, taking deep breaths. Jason stepped behind her and fastened it. She replaced the small earrings she was wearing with the new ones. Under her breath, "Wow . . . so incredible! Oh my God."_

_Jason looked at her in the reflection and asked quietly, "Well . . ."_

_Carly smiled widely at his reflection "Oh my goodness! What do you think?"_

_Jason smiled back._

_"Like I said," Jason looked her over, "you look good." _

_He places a hand on each of her shoulders and gives her a reassuring pat. She brought her hands to her face, looking like she's close to happy tears._

_Leticia came down the steps_

_Carly gathered herself, "Leticia, will you watch Michael? We're going to be late."_

_Leticia walked to bassinet, "Sure."_

_"Thanks."_

_Jason walked to bassinet, "Yeah, Michael, Leticia is going to feed you and put you to bed. We'll be back before you're ready to eat again."_

_Carly joined them at the bassinet "Good night, my little angel." she blew her son a kiss._

_Jason turned to Carly, "Ready?"_

_Carly nodded. Jason grabbed her purse for her and handed it to her. They walk out of the penthouse and met Johnny at the doorway. In the hallway, Johnny and Jason walk ahead. Carly stopped and looks at herself in the mirror, touching the diamonds, still in disbelief. Then she looked after Jason, shook her head slightly, and, with a happy smile on her face, walked after them. _

**_End of Flashback _**

Sonny went into Jason's penthouse and found him staring at a diamond necklace that he was holding reveredly in his hands. He wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure the necklace had belonged to Carly. Sonny could tell already that Carly's death had really affected Jason, his friend looked as though he hadn't slept for days, and Jason _still_ hadn't noticed Sonny's entrance, and that just wasn't like Jason.

"Jason." He quietly said, announcing his presence.

Jason didn't answer, he was still totally lost in his memories.

Sonny tried again louder, "Jason."

Jason shook his head, and then turned to face Sonny, "Oh, hey Sonny."

Sonny hated to see his friend like this, "What are you doing Jase?"

"I was packing up Carly's things." Jason told him, the devastation in his eyes tore at Sonny's heart.

Sonny sat down next to Jason, "How are you man?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking though, how do I explain this to Michael. How do I tell him that his mother is gone? How is he supposed to grow up not knowing her?" Jason asked in pain.

"He won't, because he'll have you. And he'll have the Spencers. You will tell him all about Carly, and how much she loved him." Sonny told him, setting aside his grudge against Carly for once. But he knew there were some important things he and Jason had to talk about, that he unfortunately had to get down to business, even with Jason in his state of morning, "Jason, the real reason I'm here is because of Moreno, word on the street is that even he most loyal employs will go against him if it means having us back. We're taking back control tonight, and I wanted to know, do you want come back? Or do you want to stay clean?"

Jason stared at Sonny for a minute, seriously considering his options, then gave him his answer, "I'm in."

Sonny smiled at him, "Welcome back."

They shook hands, cementing Jason's return to organized crime.

**_  
xXx_**

**  
One week after the crash  
****Private Island in the Caribbean **

Brody amazed Mrs. Lopez and remained vigil by the young woman's bedside for most of the time he wasn't doing what was necessary to keep his business up and running. From the moment he'd kneeled by her side on the beach, it was as if he'd been under a spell. Her waking up, and subsequent recovery consumed pretty much his every thought. It wasn't that he could be so caring that surprised the middle-aged woman, it was that he could be so focused on _one_ woman, hell, that he'd even taken the time to actually focus on _any_ specific woman.

Brody was a fairly young man, only 28 years old. His mother had been born in Italy, he'd got her features from her. He had wavy dark brown hair that came just short of his ears, and hazel eyes. He was 6' 3", well built, and he worked out, often.

He had his choice of practically any woman he wanted, but as of yet, he'd never even come close to having a serious relationship, not even in high school. Every time he would break it off, his father and sister would go nuts, but he would just shake his head, and when they would question why he didn't get married already, just kept saying, 'I haven't met the right woman'.

But this woman, this woman he hadn't ever even talked to, she captivated him, even though she'd been unconscious the entire time he'd known her, he was still drawn to her.

She was beautiful, from what he could tell while she slept, through the scratches. She had milky white skin, full lips, lovely shapely legs, she sure as hell didn't weigh too much from what he gathered carrying her in from the beach, an amazing curvaceous figure, gorgeous blond hair that was like honey and felt like silk.

He would sit by her side, long into the night, talking to her, hoping against hope that she would wake up. That she would wake up, and say something, anything, wake up so he could learn who she was, what had happened to her, how the hell she came to be washed up on his beach. If there was any way in the world he could help her when she finally _did_ awaken, and she _would_, he vowed he would do it.

**  
Two weeks later **

Brody paced outside the woman's door. The doctor had returned to check his patient again, who was still in a coma.

The doctor came out, "Well, she's better, physically, but she is regrettably still in her coma." The kind man could see Brody was disheartened by the news. He laid his hand on the young man's shoulder and smiled encouragingly at him, "Keep talking to her, hopefully, she'll come out of it soon."

Brody nodded his head, then had Mrs. Lopez show the doctor out.

**  
Later that night **

Brody was on the balcony looking out into a tropical garden, which sat on the other side of the French doors in the woman's room, staring up at the stars, when he heard a moan coming from the bed. He spun around and rushed to the woman's bedside.

"Ohhhhh." The woman moaned again, moving slightly in the bed. She then opened her eyes, "Where am I?" She demanded, she looked around; "Who are you?"

"I'm Brody, you're at my home. You washed up my island on the beach three weeks ago. Who are you?" Brody answered, then questioned sensibly, and desperate to find out the mystery woman's name.

"I'm. . ." she frowned, struggling to think, "I'm . . . I don't know . . ." she murmured, her eyes widening with alarm, "I don't know who I am. Oh my god! I don't remember my name . . . . Or anything else." The woman cried out, total fear set in and she began struggling for breath as total panic set in.

"Um, just, calm down, I'll get the doctor. Stay here." Brody called out, rushing out of the room, "Mrs. Lopez! MRS. LOPEZ!!!"

**  
One hour later **

The doctor had rushed right out to the island upon hearing the girl was awake, and that she was unable to remember _anything_.

After what seemed like ages to Brody, the elderly man exited the guest bedroom for the second time that day "Well, she has amnesia. I doubt that she will ever recover her memory because of how long she was in the coma and due to the brain damage she suffered. And you tell me that you have absolutely no idea who she is or where she came from?"

Brody shook his head negatively, "I was hoping she could tell me who she was, and what had happened to her."

"Well, I don't think that there is anything that you can do to help her then, since you have no idea how long she'd been in the ocean before she washed up on your shore, or how long she was even on your beach." He looked at his watch, "I'm afraid I must go, my other patients at the hospital will be expecting me."

Brody nodded his head, and then the doctor left, showing himself out.

Brody cautiously walked into the room. He softly closed the door behind him, and he turned to look at the woman, who'd unknowingly been staying with him for the past few weeks. He noticed with sadness that she'd defensively wrapped her arms around her legs pulled up them to her chest, and had her head bowed down.

Before he could say anything though, she some how sensed he was there, "Why do you think I can't remember?"

Brody was shocked that she'd known he'd come in, even though she was facing the other direction, managed to answer, "The doctor said that it's a result of the coma and the brain damage. You were out of it for three weeks."

"Yeah, he told me that . . ." She swallowed a lump forming in her throat, and sniffed, "I don't even know my name."

"Well think of it this way, at least you won't have one thrust upon you." Brody joked, coming farther into the room.

"I guess." The young woman giggled, rubbing her eyes with the heal of her hand, to get rid of any signs of tears. Finally, she pulled up her head, and looked up at him, with her soulful brown eyes, "Can you help me choose one?"

Brody was lost, drowning in the chocolaty depths, "I-I (cough) Um, well, I guess I could . . . . But man you've really put me on the spot here . . . Oh, there is a family name I've always liked, Neve."

The blond woman mauled it over, biting her lip "Neve huh? . . . I like it. I don't suppose many people have it."

"Well it's Italian, like my mother and her family were. So, if you like it, then, Neve, it is." Brody sat on the bed next to her.

"What about a last name?" Neve asked.

"Right, you have to have a last name . . . hmm, what about Thomas?" Brody suggested, the name honestly was the first name of one of his business associates that he'd talked to that morning, so it was in his head. But the name sounded . . . alright with Neve, and it wasn't as if the man would ever find out.

"Neve Thomas . . . I like it!" Neve stated cheerfully.

"So do I! It's perfect." Brody pronounced, in his head he was frantically working out all the things he would have to do, and some favors he'd have to call in, to get her some valid ID's, and recognized as an actual existing person.

"Why are you being so nice?" Neve demanded abruptly, "I mean, why are you letting me stay on your island. You could have just sent me to a hospital on the main land."

Brody looked at her surprised, realizing that she was right. He actually had no idea why he'd insisted that she stay there, "I don't know. I guess I could have, but I never even thought about it."

"The thought never even crossed your mind?" Neve asked him, absolutely astonished.

"No." Brody revealed, shaking his head. Then realizing how odd his actions had actually been, and that they might frighten her, he changed the subject, "So, how are you feeling?"

"A little tired." She admitted, "But mostly I'm confused. I _hate_ this not knowing who I am, where I'm from. If I have family, what I like, what I don't like."

Brody knew there was no way he could possibly know what she was going through, she'd basically just lost everything, but didn't even known what she lost. So he just said in his most compassionate way, "It must be difficult."

"It is . . . . The worst part is, what am I going to do? I mean, I don't have any money, I don't have a place to live . . ."

"Why don't you just stay here?" Brody suddenly interjected, seeing an opening.

It was his chance, while yes, it was horrible for him to capitalize on her misfortune, it was his opportunity to get to know her, let her get to know him. And he hadn't turn their multimillion-dollar family business into a multibillion by not jumping the opportunities that came his way.

"I don't want to impose . . ."

"You won't be. You must stay with me." He insisted, turning on his charm.

It only took a few short seconds of this irritable factor for her to cave, "Alright. I'll stay."

**  
Seven months later **

Neve and Brody were taking a romantic walk on the beach, hand in hand, watching the sunset. It was how they spent many an evening together. They both just loved the beach, the way the waves crashed upon the sand, the sound the surf, the constant changing color of the waters and sky.

Both enjoyed walking together in a comfortable silence, at peace with each other, neither knowing any reason to break the perfect tranquility of the night.

That was why Neve was so surprised when that evening, Brody pulled them to a stop abruptly, and broke the silence, "Neve, I have something to ask you."

Neve turned to him and looked at him, pushing a strand of her sun bleached light-blond hair out of her eyes, "What is it Brody?"

Brody got down on one knee, "I have never felt this way about _anyone_ before. From the moment I first saw you on the beach, I felt a connection to you. And when you woke up, I was blown away by you. Your beauty is equal only to that of the heavens and the brightest stars. You've captured my heart, in a way I never dreamed was possible. Neve Thomas, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Brody pulled out a platinum ring, it was a 2-carat Padaradscha _(pinkish-orange)_ star sapphire surrounded by flawless ½-carat marquise diamonds 'D' grade on the color scale _(which means colorless, the highest grade of diamond there is.)_

Neve looked at Brody, her eyes filling with tears, she nodded her head, "Yes Brody, I'll marry you. I love you, so much."

Brody slipped the ring on her finger and stood up. He swept her into an amazing kiss that left Neve dazed. Brody pulled away with a twinkle in his eyes. He back away, holding up one finger to signal that he'd be back in one moment. Running quickly, he went over into the trees and flipped a switch. The palm trees lit up in white Christmas lights and some familiar opening beats then strains of music, began floating out from someplace Neve couldn't quite detect.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_**_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes _

_I think I found my best friend  
I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe . . .  
_**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Brody strolled back over, hands in his pockets, and a smoldering look in his eyes, Neve felt her heart quicken in her breast, and her breath was growing short. There was just something about him that always managed to do that do her. When he finally stopped, Neve could feel heat of his body, yet he wasn't even touching her. Her blood rushed beneath her skin as he towered over her, his hands ghosting over her face, down her arms, before finally he lifted up his hand, whispering huskily to her, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes you may." Neve replied in a hushed voice, placing her hand in his, staring up into his eyes.

Brody pulled her close to him, then wrapped his arms around her waist. Neve wrapped her arms around his neck and they started to sway to the music. His arms engulfed her small frame, and warmed her entire body and soul in the quickly cooling night.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_**_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
_**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

The sunset beyond the horizon and the stars came out, twinkling with all their might in the dark sky.

The moonlight poured down on the joyful couple dancing on the beach, as if giving its own form of blessing on their impending nuptials.

The two had never imagined when they'd first spoken, that in a mere six months, they would have ended up blissfully happy together, engaged to be married.

But Neve had been scared, and so very alone with no one in the world that she knew of, and Brody had just been absolutely fascinated by the creature that had washed up on his beach, but he never dreamed that things would have turned out the way they did. The stars seemed to have aligned perfectly that day, so that their two lonely souls would find each other in their times of need.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_**_There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only the sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see  
the missing pieces I'm searching for _

_I think I've found my way home  
I know that it might sound  
more than a little crazy  
but I believe...  
_**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Brody and Neve both loved this song. It had been _their song_ from the moment they first heard it together on the radio.

Brody knew in an instant that it summed up his feelings for her perfectly, and while Neve couldn't exactly say she knew she loved him before she met him, she did know, that when staring into his gorgeous hazel eyes, that the constant ache of loss she felt, about her missing past disappeared, and she felt knew she could move on with her life, with Brody by her side.

Neve gazed up into Brody's eyes, the moon glimmering in her own, and their lips grew closer until they met in a tender loving kiss.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_**_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life __A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you _

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Even after the last cords of the music died away, the couple danced on the beach to the music made from the moon, the stars, the heavens, and winds that only children and lovers could hear, because they took the time to hear it.

_**xXx**_

**  
Five months later  
****Port Charles, Quartermaine Mansion **

Ned was reading the paper in the living room of the Quartermaine mansion, his wife Chloe by his side, looking over some design sketches.

AJ was arguing with Alan, Emily was in a corner with Nikolas, Monica was looking over some papers, Edward was grumbling about . . . something, and Lila was talking quietly to Reginald.

Their chatter was interrupted when Ned discovered something in the paper he found of interest, "Everyone listen to this article, 'The highly sought after handsome, young multibillionaire, Brody Everett, was finally wed last Saturday to the mysterious Neve Thomas on his Caribbean island in a small, elegant, private ceremony.'"

"And _why_ exactly did you notify us of that?" AJ demanded wearily, his cousin always managed to rub him the wrong way. Ned just had to talk all the time, and it annoyed AJ . . . . It also really didn't help that Ned really was better at running ELQ than AJ ever could be either . . . what AJ really needed to do, was find something that was right for him.

Ned looked at him exasperated, "Because Junior, Brody Everett is a **_major_** ELQ stock holder, I'm voting his proxy in fact until he returns to Port Charles, if he does at that. Not to mention, mere the fact that he _owns_ the mansion next door, which is even bigger than this place, is something that _might_ have caught your attention."

"We must send them a wedding gift." Lila proclaimed, polite as ever, and as always ignoring her family's peaty squabbling, "Emily, would you be a dear and find something appropriate?"

"Of course I will Grandmother. In fact, Nikolas and I will go out right now and find a gift." Emily promised, getting up and following Nikolas to the door.

"Thank you dear. Goodbye Nikolas, it was lovely seeing you." Lila called out.

"It was nice seeing you too Mrs. Quartermaine." Nikolas told her politely, pausing by the door to do so, then was yanked out of the room by Emily.

Emily came back into the room moments later looking sheepish, "Um, where do I have it sent?"

Reginald calmly gave her a piece of paper with the address on it, which he'd began looking for as soon as Ned spoke of the wedding. He knew the way Lila Quartermaine operated.

"Thanks. Bye." Then she was out the door with Nikolas close behind.

Once they got out the doors of the mansion, Nikolas pulled Emily in for a passionate kiss. Their hands were going all over the place and tongues darted in and out of each other's mouths as they took advantage of the rare moment alone. When they finally pulled apart, their clothing was very much out of place. They straightened their clothes, then got into Emily's new cobalt-blue mustang convertible and speed straight to the mall.

**  
One hour later **

"What about this?" Nikolas suggested, holding up a crystal vase, beginning to grow tired of their tedious search. Emily simply didn't like anything he suggested.

Emily looked at him and rolled her eyes, "That's a joke right? Nikolas, we want something, different, out of the ordinary, something hip. Something that they _won't_ already have gotten six of."

Emily searched the stores until she found what she was looking for, "Now that's what we're getting them." Emily proclaimed.

Nikolas looked at Emily then back at what she was pointing to, "You're going to get them that?"

"Oh yeah. Come on, how many other people do you think sent them a stereo system?" Emily asked, completely serious.

"None." Nikolas answered, thinking in his head that none had because it was completely ridiculous for a wedding gift.

"Exactly." Emily enlightened him. She waved over the sales person. Before the salesman got there she told him wistfully, "I wish I had one like that, but Mom and Dad would never go for it."

"Can I help you?" The guy asked.

"Yes. We'll take this state of the art stereo system, and we'd like it sent to . . ." Emily proceeded to give him the address. "And put on the card,  
'To Brody and Neve,  
Congratulations to you both. We hope that you have a wonderful life together.  
From  
The Quartermaines ."

The sales man nodded writing everything down. He smiled the whole time, it wasn't everyday someone bought a state of the art, top of the line, extremely expensive stereo system.

Once everything had been taken care of, Emily left.

Nikolas hung around for a minute and spoke to the salesman, "Hey, send another one to the Quartermaine mansion, write on the card, To Emily, From. . ." Nikolas looked around cautiously, making sure no one else was in hearing distance "Nikky." Nikky was Emily's pet name for him, he let her get away with it, as long as she never called him it in public.

Nikolas ran to catch up with Emily who was in another store already looking at dresses.

_**  
xXx**_

**  
Two months later  
****The Everett Island **

Neve and Brody had returned from their honeymoon to a mountain of wedding gifts from people who had heard about the private wedding ceremony, and had wanted to send something to show their happiness for the couple, or because some were business associates of Brody's and it was bad business _not_ to send a gift.

The knew it was best not to procrastinate on such a task, especially since business was involved, got right to work on the large pile, writing down the names of who sent them something and what. So far they'd gotten 10 crystal vases, a da Vinci, three DVD players, two DVD cameras, five digital cameras, six picture frames, and a trip to a spa somewhere in Montana redeemable at anytime.

Neve managed to make her way to the giant box first, "Hey, Brody get over here. Help me open this."

"I'll be right there sweetheart, I just need to find you." Brody laughed. He somehow traversed through the boxes and packing kernels. "I made it!" he announced triumphantly, he gave her a kiss in celebration.

They got a bit caught up in the kiss, and weren't able to pull away for a few minutes. They gazed into each other's eyes, grinning madly, then kissed briefly once more before turning to the carton.

Together they opened the huge box. Neve snatched the card off the top of the mountain of kernels opens it and read it out loud, " 'To Brody and Neve,

Congratulations to you both. We hope that you have a wonderful life together. From The Quartermaines."' Short but sweet. Write down their names, and next we see what they got us."

Brody wrote down QUARTERMAINES, and then looked at Neve who looked back at him, an idea forming in his mind. Brody got a very mischievous look in his eyes.

"Mrs. Lopez would kill us." Neve insisted shaking her head, trying to fend off her new husband's devious influence.

"So, it'd be worth it." Brody pointed out to her, his most charming grin on his face.

Neve looked at the box, then to Brody, back at the box, then to Brody again and her resolve just melted away, "Ohhh . . . what the hell, you only live once."

Both dug into the box and began throwing the packing kernels all over the place. Somehow, a handful of peanuts got thrown into the face of one of the newlyweds. For a moment, there was a look of surprise, and then they started throwing the kernels at each other as war broke out between the two. By the time they reached the present they were laughing so hard, tears were running down their faces.

Neve finally really looked in the box and stopped laughing. "Cool! This is a gift I like."

"What did they get us?" Brody asked as he brushed some staticy kernels off of he and his wife, then looked in the box, "Whoa, that the latest thing on the market. Not to mention, it's actually a pretty nice gift. Coolness."

"Buffy addict . . ." Neve mumbled rolling her eyes, then went on, "Something tells me that they let one of the young Quartermaines choose it."

"You got that right." Brody nodded, agreeing with her, "It was probably their daughter, um Emily I think her name is, and she'd be around 17 or 18 by now."

But, their ability to ruminate on the origins of the gift were cut short, for they heard a noise coming from a nearby room.

"I bet that's Mrs. Lopez." Brody alerted Neve, fear building inside him.

"You know what, all of a sudden I'm feeling _really_ tired. What about you sweets?" Neve hurriedly questioned stretching, looking him with frantic eyes.

"Now that you mention it, yes I am."

Together they both dove through the boxes, ran up the winding staircase and hid in their bedroom. They could hear Mrs. Lopez angry Spanish words from behind the doors. They quickly locked it and then burst out laughing.

"I- I-I never though Mrs. Lopez knew any words like that!" Neve told Brody when she calmed down enough to speak, "I mean, _we're_ not little devils, and we're not destined for hell!" Neve translated Mrs. Lopez's screams, "At least I don't think so."

Brody studied his new wife intensely before saying softly, "You know Spanish?"

Neve looked at him, shock written in her eyes, "I guess I do."

"We learn something all the time about you." Brody quickly declared, putting a positive spin on the revelation.

Neve looked at her hands, her eyes were filling up with tears and she didn't want him to see, she hated to cry, and she knew that Brody hated to see her upset, "Yeah, except for who I am . . ."

"Love, that's not true, we know _exactly_ who you are." Brody took her into his arms, picked her up and carried her to bed holding her close, "You are my wife, my lover, and my best friend. I don't care who you were before, because you're mine now, and that's all that matters."

Neve wiped away her tears, staring at her new husband in astonishment. She laughed shakily through her tears which were rapidly disappearing "You know what, you're right. It doesn't who I was. And it really doesn't matter if I _ever_ remember, because I'm happy just being Mrs. Neve Everett." She informed him, the love that she felt for him radiating from every part of her being.

Brody gazed at her, his eyes filled with wonder and love, "I don't know how you do it, but I find more and more to love about you every day. I can't believe how lucky I have to have you."

Neve shook her head, "No, I'm the lucky one. Lucky you found me, lucky you fell in love with me, lucky to have someone like you, to complete me."

They stared at each other, basking in just the sheer bliss of being able to look at the one they loved, take in their new spouse in their own bed for the first time with all their senses.

Brody leaned down, and nuzzled Neve, breathing in the enticing scent of her hair, body wash, and something that he could only describe as his delectable wife.

There was something about her scent that comforted, intrigued, and turned him on all at the same time. Her hair smell like jasmine and honeysuckle, her body of jasmine and orchids, she always smelled so exotic. Whether it was because of all the time she spent in the garden reading, or it was just something that happened naturally, he knew it wasn't just the body washes or perfumes. But he did know he drove him absolutely mad. It made him want to be near her, touching her all the time. Plus her skin was just so soft, so smooth. He was like an addict, after he'd gotten just one touch, just the fleeting glance of his hand along her back, he'd been lost. Once they'd finally made love the first time, soon after becoming engaged, Brody knew there would never be anyone else for him, ever. He had never imagined making love could be the way it was with his Neve.

For Neve, it was a multitude of other things. It was his touch on her skin, which never failed to send her pulse racing. Just the merest hint of his nearing her body, made her breath catch in chest. It was the feel of his hands against her body, so big, so strong, yet so tender the way they would run down her arms legs, along her back. His fingers trailing, some times leading the way. There was so much power in his hands, but he never once used them to hurt her. Then there was the taste of him, Neve was just loved the taste of his kisses. When she kissed him, it was like vanilla and caramel, and she just couldn't get enough of it. But what she loved to kiss even more, was his skin, he had this unique flavor of sweet and spicy, it was like an obsession for her to figure exactly what the flavors were. Every time they were alone together, she delighted in kissing every part of his body, driving him insane before making love to him.

On top of all of this, they now had this most intriguing new aspect to their relationship. Their bond of man and wife. It seemed to bring their love making to an entirely new level that they never believed could exist. To know they had pledged their lives to each other, and only one another, just made the sex so much hotter, more passionate, it made them feel more connected.

Brody kissed his way down Neve's arm, to her fingers, stopping and smiling when he reached the new diamond set platinum ring that now accompanied her engagement ring, the symbol of undying love because a circle is endless. He wore a larger matching ring on his own left ring finger at that moment as well. The rings glinted in the afternoon light, and Brody felt as if his heart would burst.

Neve saw where Brody's gaze was focused, and sensed what her lover was feeling at that very moment. She lifted her right hand up and brushed a strand of hair off his forehead. She then brought his left hand up to her lips, and kissed it, as she stared into his eyes. Pulling his hand away she mouthed the words, I love you.

The young man's heart raced, every time she said those words, his heartbeat faster. Lowering himself down her body, to her abdomen, Brody pushed up bottom of her tank, and laid a kiss on her stomach, he pushed the tank a little higher, and gave her another kiss. With each raising of the tank, he placed a kiss on her abdomen, chest, shoulders, then finally her lips when she raised her arms and he pulled the tank completely off her body. He was straddling her toned tummy, leering down at her, smirking at the sight of one of his favorite bras, a light-blue see through with little blue flowers embroidered all over it. She smirked right back up at him, and ground her hips up into him, causing his eyebrows to jump, and his breath to quicken. Brody rubbed back against her, and leaned down and kissed along her collar bone, until he reached the spot where her jaw met her neck, and began to really concentrate his efforts there, knowing it was a very sensitive spot for her. Neve began writhing beneath him, her hands fumbled for the buttons of his white short-sleeve top. Finally she managed to find them in her hazy state of mind, but she was completely unable to think clearly enough to actually unbutton the shirt, so she simply ripped it open, buttons flying every which way.

Brody paused in his nibbling and sucking for a moment, long enough to give an impressed look to his wife, and shake the shirt from his arms, but then he went right back to his favorite task of nipping and licking and running his hands all over his wife's body. Neve meanwhile could now get access to every part of her new husband's upper body, and was very happy about this. She was about to run her fingers over his sweating pecks, bulging biceps, beautiful back while she nibbled on his earlobe.

Her hands drifted down his body, to the button of his chinos and quickly took care of that, and unzipped them, relieving him of the growing pressure. She pushed the pants down as much as she could with her hands, then let pushed them down and off the rest of the way with her feet. Brody was all for this idea, so he reached down and unbuttoned her tiny white shorts, hooking his thumbs into the waist band and pulled them down as she lifted up her hips to allow him to do so. He was delighted to see she was wearing the bra's matching thong panties. Neve pulled Brody down into a searing kiss, wrapping her legs around his and pulling him down onto her, she ground her body up and down, back and forth, wanting to feel every inch of him pressed against her.

Brody reached behind their writhing bodies and unhooked Neve's bra, a few moments later the bra he loved so much was haphazardly flying across the room, as was the matching thong a couple minutes later, and his boxers.

Gasps, moans, and groans were the only sounds coming from the room, except for the rhythmic pounding of the canopy against the wall.

As mad as Mrs. Lopez was, she kept _far away_ from that wing of the mansion that day.

**  
Two years later  
April 24, 2001 **

**The Everett mansion on the island, Neve and Brody's bedroom **

Neve laid back on to the pillows of she and Brody's Tiki style canopy bed, panting. She was pretty sure she'd never felt anything so painful in her life. It was as if her insides were being pulled out. Sweat was rolling down her arched back and her long bangs had some time ago grown saturated.

"Ok, just one more push and it'll be over." The doctor promised her.

Brody held onto Neve's hand and wiped her forehead with a cool towel, "You can do it baby, it's almost over."

"Ok, PUSH" The doctor ordered.

Neve pushed with all the strength she had in here, "Oh GOD!!!!!! It hurts!!!" She screamed, while Brody winced from the pain in his eardrums and hand, not that he'd ever say anything about it, he wasn't _that_ stupid.

"IT'S A BOY!" The doctor called out, holding up the newborn child.

Neve collapsed on the pillows trying to catch her breath and smiling, all the pain of the past several hours, and most especially of the past several minutes forgotten.

"Would you like to cut the cord, Daddy?" The doctor asked, grinning widely. He'd become very invested in this family he'd seen come into being from the beginning.

Brody did so in awe. The nurse the doctor had brought from the hospital cleaned up the baby, and did all the other necessary things, then handed the infant to Neve.

"Welcome to the outside world Graham Tyler Everett." Neve whispered to her newborn son.

Brody sat down next to his wife and put his arm around her. He kissed her on the forehead, then looked down at their new baby.

**_  
xXx _**

**  
Two-day's later  
****Quartermaine's living room **

All the Quartermaines were assembled as they always did in the morning, doing something. Including Emily and Nikolas, who had just got back from their three-month honeymoon. They were firmly enwrapped in each other's presence and didn't even notice anything that was going on in the living room. Chloe and Lila were playing with Chloe and Ned's nine-month-old, Zachary, who was basking in the attention.

Ned was reading the newspaper, as he did every morning, when once again, an article caught his attention, "Everyone listen up. 'Brody and Neve Everett welcomed a new addition into their family on April 24th; their first-born, a boy, weighing 7 lbs., 9 oz. They've named him Graham Tyler Everett.' I guess it's time to send them another gift."

**_  
xXx_**

**Meanwhile  
****Lucky and Liz Spencer's **

Lucky Spencer awoke to the sound of his newborn son, only eight-weeks-old, crying his little eyes out. Lucky had been out late working at his dad's club, earning money for his family.

Figuring that his wife would get their son, and let him sleep, Lucky pulled the covers over his head, trying to block out the sound of the piercing shrieks. However, several moments later, Lucky realized nothing was happening, that Liz wasn't getting up. He reached over, to shake his wife awake, only to hit an empty, cold spot on the bed. The young man pushed him self up on one arm, confused as to what was going on. He struggled to keep his eyes open, as he took in the sight of Liz's empty side of the bed.

That's when he saw the note on her pillow. Pushing himself up in bed, the sounds of his son's crying now having become muffled as everything in his being focused on that note.

He and Liz had been fighting lately. Mostly about how she felt he was abandoning her all day with a baby. That he just expected her to do everything to take care of Lance, and she couldn't do it all by herself, she had a life too. There had been many fights even before Lance had arrived . . . .

Lucky shakily picked up the note, Liz's family handwriting graced the page.

_Dear Lucky,  
__I can't do this anymore. I'm just not meant to be a mother. I can't  
__be __what it is you want, need me to be. I'm sorry, but I have to leave.  
__Leave you and Lance. As much as I love you both, it's time for me  
__to move on. I've loved you ever since I was a teenager, and you a__lways  
__believed in me so much….Too much this time. It was just too much  
__pressure. I couldn't do it all. I couldn't be a wife, mother, lover, __best  
friend, and artist. I tried to tell you, time and again that I needed __time  
for myself. Time for my art, time for me…  
__Anyway, by the time you've read this, I'll have gotten on __a bus and  
be on my way out of Port Charles. I am on my way to __pursue my dream  
of becoming an artist. I've had divorce papers __drawn up, all you have to  
do is sign them. I've done a lot of thinking __about this as well and . . . I've  
given up my parental rights, so you __have full custody.  
__There's a note in the nightstand for Lance, for when __he's __older. You  
can decide where or not to give it to him or not. __It just explains why I  
left, my feelings. How I felt I wasn't ready __for the responsibility of being  
__a mother.  
__I'm sorry Lucky. I will always love you. Thank you, for __everything you  
did for me.  
__Love always,  
__Elizabeth Webber Spencer _

Lucky was in shock. Liz had left him . . . Liz had left him and their son! They were all alone! The world slowly came back into focus, and the cries of his son became noticeable once more. They were much more urgent and desperate this time though.

"Fuck!" Lucky growled, and jumped out of bed in his boxers and muscle shirt, and ran to the nursery.

In the dim morning light, he stubbed his toe on the rocker, but didn't let that stop him, he quickly made his way to his sobbing son's crib. Upon reaching the infant, he immediately picked the boy up and began rocking him, trying to calm him. Lance calmed down a bit, but not much. He'd been ignored too long to be pacified so easily. Plus, he was hungry, which Lucky soon realized the moment his son started trying to nurse on his peck.

Looking down at his tiny child, who was futilely trying to get milk out of him, Lucky sighed, "Well Lance, it looks like it's just you and me . . . . Ow! Hey! Hey, that hurts! Wow, no wonder your mom complained. Detach!"

After successfully pulling his son away, Lucky trudged down into the kitchen, and tiredly made up a bottle with one of the few containers of breast-milk Liz had left behind. He carefully heated it up, and tested it on his arm, while Lance cooed and blew spit bubbles.

As he watched his son contentedly feed, Lance's tiny little fists opening and closing, his eyes slowly blinking shut, Lucky leaned back in his chair, "We're going to be ok . . . right buddy? We're going to be alright on our own . . . ."

**_  
xXx_**

**  
Three years later **

**The Q Mansion **

Everyone's a little older, and pretty much doing the same thing they were three years before. The only difference was that Emily held a one-year-old boy while Chloe held a infant girl in her arms. They were cooing over each other's children, Brooke Lynn now stood next to them, alternating between both babies tickling them, trying to get laughter.

Ned was seated on the couch, he and Chloe's son, Zach sat next to him, imitating his father, pretending to read a newspaper, though he just had the comics.

Ned stood straight up, "Oh my God." His face a jumble of shock and sadness.

"What's wrong Ned?" Chloe questioned, looking up from the babies, concerned about her husband,

"There's another article in the paper about Brody Everett." Ned told them despondently, trying to comprehend what he'd just read.

AJ looked at him, bored, "What this time? He's getting a divorce?"

"AJ shut up." Ned demanded sternly, then he read the article about his friend out loud, the lump in his throat causing him some trouble as he did so, "'Multibillionaire businessman Brody Everett was killed in a car accident last week on the mainland. He leaves behind his three-year-old son Graham, and his eight-months _pregnant_ wife, Neve.'"

Then entire room goes silent, as they realized the seriousness of the article.

Ned was the first to speak, his voice mournful "We went to school together. . .We used to play tennis together. . .We were just, great friends. Then he moved away . . . I can't believe he's gone. I kept meaning to go and visit him, meet his wife and son, like he kept asking me to, but the trip always got waylaid by business, his or mine." Ned sat down on the couch, suddenly feeling exhausted. Chloe passed Willow over to Brooke Lynn and rushed over to console her husband.

_**  
xXx**_

**  
The Everett's private island **

Mrs. Lopez did her best to comfort Neve, but the woman couldn't be comforted, by anyone. Neve just couldn't stop crying, and for once, it wasn't just hormones because of the pregnancy. Everywhere she turned she saw Brody, or something that reminded her of some special moment they shared. The entire island was full of everything that _was_ Brody. She was in a deep state of depression and grief, with frequent fits of crying. She went on like that for a week. She only managed to stop when little Graham gathered up the courage to approach his mother, who in the past several days had changed so drastically, it scared him. Everyone had kept him away from her, fearing that she would scare him worse, and that he would make her grief even worse. But somehow, he managed to slip past the ones who were trying to 'do what was best', and get to his momma.

When he saw her, he was a little shocked, she hadn't gotten dressed since the funeral. And her face was red with sobbing. But his perception was skewed with a son's perception, so she was just as beautiful as ever to him.

Hesitantly, he fearfully tugged on the leg of her sweats, "Momma, momma pwease don't cwy, make me sad when you cwy." His little teary voice told her.

She looked down at him, hastily wiping away her tears with the back of her hand, not wanting her son to see her such a mess, "Oh, Graham, I'm sorry . . ."

Cocking his head, he looking up at her, his brown eyes full of confusion, "Momma, when's Daddy coming home? He would make evwy ting all better. He always make evwy ting all better."

Neve knew right then and there she had to stop her tears, if not for her, for her son's sake, and that she had to immediately explain things to her son. Though she was shocked no one had done so already. Carefully, she lowered herself to the fainting couch in her master-suite so she could sit at his level, "Baby, Graham sweetie. You know daddy loved you right?"

"Yeah, Daddy wuves me, to da moon, to da stars and beyond."

Neve laughed through her tears at the reminder of the two's little game, "Right, well, the thing is, as much _(sniff) _as much as your daddy loved you, as much as he loved _me_, I'm afraid . . . Oh god, I'm sorry baby, but Daddy isn't going to come home, ever again."

Graham's eyes filled up with tears of his own now, "But why?" he whined, "If, if he wuves us, why doesn't he come home? Why isn't he coming back?"

"Because sweetie . . . when Daddy was on the mainland, he got into a really, really bad accident. He got hurt real bad, and went to sleep. And . . . he can't wake up. This kind of sleep is forever. He died."

"He died?" Graham repeated, frowned.

"Yeah."

"What dat?"

Neve cursed silently, they'd never really prepared Graham for something like this, he was just too young, too naive to comprehend what 'death' was, hell _she_ wasn't sure she understood what is was . . ., "Oh, well, when something, or someone dies . . . I guess it all depends on what you believe in. A lot of people believe in God, which means they go up to heaven when they die if they were a good person. They sit on clouds, and watch over the people they love, and when the people they love die, they meet them when they come up to heaven."

"Was Daddy a good person?"

"Oh Gods yes. He was one of the best people I've ever met. He was kind, caring, giving, and he loved his family more than anything in the world. If anyone deserved to get into heaven, he did."

Graham frowned, and pondered this deeply for several moments, as only three-year-olds' can do. "Soooo, Daddy's just in heaven, wight? And den that means he'll always watch us, right?"

Neve sighed, nodded, and gave Graham as big a hug as she good with her enormously pregnant belly, "Right Graham. He'll always be up there, watching us and protecting us. "

**  
Two months later **

Neve just couldn't stay on the island anymore. The only reason she'd stayed so long was because she was waiting until the baby was born. Though it had been her home as long as far as her memories went . . . all the memories were of Brody, and it was just simply too painful to stay there any longer.

After some deliberation, and a few chats with her father-in-law, she decided to move to Port Charles. Brody had left her everything, and she decided to take an active role in her new business. Especially this ELQ, it sounded intriguing, and since the board meetings were all in PC, it was only practical to go where the business was. So she packed up all their most sentimental items, kids favorites items, and the things they just simply couldn't live without, including Mrs. Lopez, and left her former Caribbean Paradise, which had become her Caribbean Prison. .

**  
Three-day's later **

Neve came into the recently furnished mansion holding her daughter Elise Faith Everett and stopped in the middle of the foyer spinning around, taking in the ambiance of her new home. Mrs. Lopez came right behind with Graham sleeping flopped out on her shoulder.

Fog had delayed the plane so it had landed much later than they'd planed, so Neve hustled everyone to bed promptly and had gone right to bed herself, immediately falling asleep.

She was going over to meet the Quartermaines the next afternoon with the children, wanting to meet their first neighbors, and her new business partners.

**  
The next day **

**The Quartermaine Mansion **

The Quartermaines, Jacks, Sonny Corinthos, and Jason Morgan were in the middle of an ELQ board meeting when Reginald knocked on the doors.

"What is it Reginald, can't you see we are busy?!" Edward demanded.

"Neve Everett is here with her two children." Reginald replied, not at all flustered by the old man's blustering.

Everyone looked up surprised. Of course everyone there knew the Everett name, but no one had ever seen Brody Everett's wife. They were all intrigued, and immediately turned to face the door. A woman in tailored black pants, a white satin shirt, and long wavy light-blond hair that went past her shoulder blades in layers came in. She was wearing sunglasses and long bangs were hiding her face. On one arm was a baby carrier, in her other hand was the small hand of a little blond boy, who was looking at the room with wide fascinated eyes.

Neve looked around, one eyebrow raised above her Gucci sunglasses "I'm sorry, I interrupted a meeting."

Everyone in the meeting knew that the voice sounded familiar, but they couldn't quite place it . . . .

Neve let go of Graham's hand and took off her sunglasses. She used her hand to push the hair out of her face, "Hello, I'm Neve Everett. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The room stared at her in shock. They were looking at the face of a woman who was supposed to be dead.

Emily, Chloe, and Monica fainted in shock. Reginald discretely backed out of the room to call his wife.

Jason stood there, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. This wasn't possible, this just wasn't possible. He blinked, then blinked once more. No, that was her, she was really standing there. He swallowed the lump in his throat, "Carly?"

**_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_I give credit where credit is due. The song is 'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden._

Please reply! Questions, comments, requests, or just tell me what ya think! Please give me some feedback.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**


	3. Return to Port Charles NEW!

_Just so we have some where to have a platform for the date, it's a little over 6 years later, so I'm saying it's May 12, 2005 . . . ._

_Which apparently is a Thursday! Wow, procrastinating really pays off! This was finished over two years ago, yet since I'm only NOW posting it, I can figure out what day of the week May 12, 2005 is!  
_

**  
Fresh Slate  
**_By Clover_

**_  
Chapter 2  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Neve froze where she was standing, her sunglasses halfway to her pocket, "What did you say?" She demanded of the tall, handsome blond man standing before her, his face having turned to stone since she'd entered the room, "Did you just call me Carly? Who's Carly?" she asked frantically, her pulse quickening.

Jason gaped at the blond woman before him. A little older, her hair a bit longer, bleached by the sun, but her. He'd recognize her anywhere. "_Where_, have you been?" Jason managed to get out with a strangled voice, thoughts racing through his brain. Joy that she was alive, anger that she'd been ok, but that it meant she'd abandoned them, abandoned him and Michael.

"What are you talking about?" Neve looked at him, her eyes full of bewilderment.

Her utter confusion about the situation was growing, as was her anxiety. Neve had absolutely no idea what was going on, or who these people were, she'd only just moved to Port Charles the day before, after having lost her husband a mere two months ago. She had a four-week-old daughter in the carrier in her arms, and things were just getting way to stressful. This was just supposed to be a simple greeting, a meeting of neighbors and future business partners. It wasn't supposed to get complicated, Neve couldn't handle complicated yet.

Ned finally regained the use of his voice, and took control of the situation. He could see the mounting panic in the poor woman's eyes, and knew the only way they were going to get any answers, were if they asked questions that didn't scare her, that she definitely could answer, that were safe. "Ahem, so, you're Brody's wife?" He questioned charmingly, "How on earth did you meet?"

Neve's eyes fill with tears and she nodded her head. The mention of her husband, who she'd loved so much, always made her start crying. She swallowed the lump in her throat, then spoke,

Neve quickly turned her head to face the speaking voice. The man's face was familiar . . . Ned she believed his name was, Brody had shown her pictures of the two together many times. He'd told her that he'd been one of his closest friends. The question however, was still painful, and brought up memories of her beloved Brody. She nodded her head and swallowed the lump in her throat, "Yes . . . Ned, right? Brody spoke of you often" Neve blinked, and began absentmindedly playing with her wedding-set, "Brody found me on the beach of his island . . . we got married a little over a year after that." A few tears ran down her face, but she didn't notice.

"Found you on his beach? Do you remember anything before that? What about your family?" Sonny asked, "What about Michael, your son?"

Neve's head shot up, her face drained of its blood, "What? What are you talking about? Family? What family I mean, _you_ supposedly know me? Before I woke up on the beach, there's nothing, just one big blank."

Jason stared into her eyes, into her soul, touching something inside Neve that only Brody had ever connected with, "We thought, you were dead." He told her softly, " They said that you and the pilot hadn't survived. They searched, and they search . . . but there was nothing."

The entire room watched the two.

Neve's mind was racing, she was unconsciously panting, unable to believe what she was hearing, unable to comprehend everything that had happened in the past few months, few years. Brody, her children, Brody dying, coming to Port Charles, these people supposedly knowing who she was. This wasn't possible, no, no! NO!

Graham watched the whole room, and didn't understand what was going on. His mommy looked like she was about to have another screaming fit, the kind where she broke things . . . expensive things from what Mrs. Lopez said. She had done that a lot after his Daddy had died, but after he and Momma had their talk, she'd stopped . . . almost completely (except for a couple instances after Elise was born). But his momma had been getting better! Lot's better! She'd been coming out of her room lots and lots more. She hadn't locked her self in there for weeks. Graham thought that the man who'd her 'Carly' one at fault for making his momma start to get sad again, and immediately didn't like him.

"Momma, Momma." Graham called pulling on her sleeve, trying to get her attention.

Neve tore her eyes away from the man who supposedly knew her, and took a deep breath, calming down, and kneeled down to her son's level, "Yes sweetie?" she questioned, putting on a fake smile, and setting down the carrier.

Graham gave her a hug, "I just wanted ta give you dis."

Neve laughed, "You did?" Neve asked, raising her eyebrows.

Graham nodded earnestly.

Neve couldn't stay there anymore. It was all just too much. She stood up, smoothing her pants, picked up the carrier and looked down to Graham smiling, "Come on Graham, it's time we were going."

Graham put his small hand back into hers, and they walked out the door, Neve politely bowing her goodbye to the matriarch of the family.

Neve went straight home and got out the double stroller. She needed to take a walk to clear her head. Plus it was the perfect time to get to know the layout of the town.

**_xXx_**

The entire room at the ELQ board meeting was silent. Everyone left dazed and confused by what had just transpired. All right, people coming back from the dead were a normal occurrence around Port Charles, but this experience was different, it was closely related to them. Ned had even talked to Neve on the phone a few times, but it was long distance and he hadn't recognized the voice . . . .

Sonny was watching the room and it's occupants. Carly's death . . . whatever. . . had affected most of the town in one-way or another. Bobbie had closed herself off in the Brownstone for two months. It had caused strain between her and Jerry and they eventually separated. Then Roy Delucca had shown up in town. Bobbie was still in love with him, the two had bonded once again over their mutual loss, helping each other heal and finally got married.

Jason had become a single father of Michael once again, extremely devoted, and over protective. He'd rejoined Sonny in the business.

Carly's death had made Jason realize the importance of family, and AJ had dropped the custody suit, and everything was out in the open, Jason had decided that it was important to let Michael know his whole family . . . .

AJ had returned to work at the hospital as a physical therapist, and gone back to school, learn how to open and run his own physical therapy center. And three years ago, he'd discovered that in a tragic turn of events, an ex of his had died, and left poor AJ to raise a son, Connor, he never even knew existed, yet was already five-years-old. After a rocky start between the two strangers, the two had bonded, and now were very close. Connor was also very close to his 'cousin' Michael. AJ was looking absolutely stupefied, like he didn't know what he should do, there was a pained expression on his face. Sonny knew they'd have to watch the man closely.

**_  
xXx_**

Neve pushed the stroller along the path as she walked, her pace brisk, _trying_ to clear her mind.

She just didn't understand, why, why had whatever it was that controlled the universe taken Brody away just when she needed him most. God, Buddha, Jupiter, Zeus, _whatever_, had taken the one person she'd love more then anyone ever again, away. Forever. And she just couldn't understand why.

Neve knew that she would never stop loving her husband, her soul mate and her heart _still_ refused to accept that he was dead . . . .

She'd never even gotten to say goodbye. They hadn't let her see the body. The doctors had said she was in 'too delicate a condition'. The last time they'd seen each other he was getting on the launch . . .

**_  
Flashback _**

_The two stood on the dock, Brody holding Neve's hands looking down at her, "I'll be back in a day, there are some things I need to take care of. But I will be home in time for movie night tomorrow." Brody promised, kissing her knuckles. _

_"What's so important?" Neve questioned, she just didn't want Brody to go. She'd had the worst feeling in the pit of her stomach ever since Brody had announced he'd needed to go to mainland for a bit. _

_"It's a surprise . . . . No, I won't tell you what it is, but trust me, you'll like it." He informed her, a mischievous and knowing grin on his lips. _

_Neve smiled, her thoughts of worry almost forgotten as she was distracted by thoughts of a surprise, "Oh really?"_

_"Really."_

_"I love you Brody." Neve told him her eyes filling with tears, due to hormones. _

_"I love you too Neve." He wiped away one of her tears, "What brought this on?"_

_Neve sighed, "I don't know." She shook her head, completely frustrated that she was unable to articulate exactly the feeling she was experiencing, "I just have this . . . feeling that something's going to happen . . . besides, there isn't anything wrong with a wife telling her husband that she loves him, is there?"_

_"No! Of course not." He answered quickly, knowing how quickly her moods changed when she was pregnant. "Don't worry honey, it's just for one day. I'll be back before you know it." He assured her, then gave her a long kiss._

_Neve eagerly responded, then suddenly broke away her hands going to her stomach, "Oh!"_

_"What?" Brody asked worried, he was always so concerned that something was wrong with her and/or the baby. _

_Neve took his hand and placed it on her abdomen. Brody felt the baby kick firmly against his hand and smiled, "I can't wait to be a daddy again. Watching it grow, hearing its first word, recording its first step. Watching **our** baby discover the world . . ."_

_Neve gazed him, utterly fulfilled with every single aspect her life, "God I love you." She whispered._

_Brody gave her a quick kiss, "Mmmm, I gotta go luv." He jumped onto the boat. "Tell Graham I love him!", He yelled as the boat left the dock, "And I'll bring him something back!"_

_Neve waved until she could no longer see Brody._

**_End of Flashback _**

Tears ran down Neve's face as she remembered those last few minutes. She'd never suspected that was the last time she'd ever see him. She in spite of everything, refused to believe that he was gone. That he could be in her life one moment, gone the next . . . .

She knew denial wasn't good, for anyone . . . but she just couldn't let go of him, not yet. She was glad however that both her children were asleep in the stroller, it upset Graham so much to see her upset.

Neve wasn't watching where she was pushing the stroller, far too caught up in her thoughts, so when she bumped into someone she was shocked, and embarrassed. The jolt of the stroller not only snapped her out of it, but also woke up the children.

"Oh I am so sorry!" Neve apologized as she ran around the stroller and picked up Elise who'd started wailing.

The other person who had bent over picking up papers frozen in mid-reach looked up.

Lucky Spencer couldn't believe his eyes. His 'dead' cousin was standing in front of him. "Oh my God! Carly!"

Neve tensed, and laid the quieted Elise back down. Slowly, she turned and finally looked at the young man whom she'd crashed into. He was fairly good-looking, dark-blond hair, tall, handsome, as seemed to be the norm of this town . . . He had a look of absolute astonishment on his face as well. But however, by now, she was pissed, she'd had a bad day, and this was just one thing too many that had piled up. Who the hell was this Carly person?! "Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

This, Lucky, looked surprised, "Because it's your name?" he suggested.

"My name is Neve Thomas Everett. I don't even _know_ a Carly."

Lucky wasn't convinced, he thought for a moment, then asked, "Alright, fine, but let me at least find this out . . . have you always been Neve?"

Neve was surprised by this question, " What? What kind of question is that?"

"A reasonable one. So please, if you will just answer the question. Have you always been known as Neve?"

"I, well . . . No." She admitted, "But how did you know?"

"You look like someone . . . someone this town knew, a long time ago." Lucky studied the woman in front of him, "How long, how long have you been called Neve?"

"A little over six years." She divulged.

"And who were you before that? Do you even know?" he pressed, knowing he was almost there, he almost had the answer he wanted.

"What kind of a question is that? Where on earth am I that someone would ask that?" She demanded.

"You're in Port Charles. More people have come back from the dead, changed their identities, than can be counted. We've got rich people, princes, mobsters, "saints", ex-mercenaries, Aztec princesses, rock stars, world famous doctors, big time models, Cassadines, and most importantly, Spencers, which is what I think you are." Lucky informed her.

Neve looked at him like he was crazy, "You think I'm a what?"

"A Spencer."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am, completely serious. We don't mess around with things like this in my family. More importantly, I think you are my cousin, Carly, and _you_ are supposed to be dead."

Neve knees gave out from under her and she collapsed on the park bench behind her, her hands gripping the stroller's handles so hard her knuckles were white, "Y-your telling me, you think _I'm_ your cousin?! Your _dead_ cousin?!"

"Well, that's what they reported on the news after her plane crashed. They said that there were no survivors."

"Well, obviously they were miss informed!" Neve snapped, realizing that he was most likely right. Then she took a deep breath. "Are you sure about this?"

"There is no doubt in my mind, you are my cousin, Caroline Benson Spencer a.k.a. Carly Roberts. I mean, I never really met her, but there were picture of you all around for months. And Aunt Bobbie has photos of you all over the place."

"That's why everyone's called me Carly?"

"I'm thinking so." Lucky studied his cousin's face, seeing that this was a lot for her to take in. "Why don't I take you to . . ." he was about to suggest Luke's when he saw the two small children, and decided against it, "my place."

"Alright." Neve agreed shakily, standing up after staying silent for several moments, "One thing though, what's your name?"

**  
10 minutes later **

Lucky easily carried the stroller up the steps of his house while Neve carried Elise, and Graham followed close behind, taking the steps one by one.

Once inside the living room Neve had Lucky open the stroller again put the brake on and then laid Elise in it, who immediately fell back to sleep.

"What are their names?" Lucky questioned curiously looking at Elise, then Graham who was trying to hide behind his mother's legs.

Neve smiled with amusement at her son's antics, "The one trying to hide is Graham, he's three, and the little girl sleeping is Elise, she's just a four-weeks."

Lucky crouched down to Graham's level, "My son is upstairs, and he's your age."

Graham's eyes lit up, he'd never really played with a kid his age before that much.

"His name is Lance, and I bet if I brought him down here, he'd love to play with you. Would you like that?"

Graham nodded his head, sucking on his thumb stepping out from behind his mother.

"Ok, I'll be right back then."

Lucky walked out of the room, then he ran upstairs and told Maxie who was working with her laptop that he was home, with some guests. He then went to Lance's room, gave him a giant hug hello, and carried him downstairs.

"Lance, this is your cousin Graham, Graham, this is my son Lance." Lucky introduced the two.

The two boys sized each other up, decided one another were acceptable, then Lance dragged Graham to go play in the den.

Lucky sighed with relief, Lance could be picky about his friends, "Ok, first of all, please sit down." He insisted.

Neve did as she was asked.

"Now please, explain. What on earth happened?" He questioned, absolutely fascinated as to what could have possibly happened to cause his cousin to loose her memory and disappear, only to reappear six years later with a new name and new family.

"I honestly don't know." She informed him, shaking her head, "My earliest memory is waking up in a bedroom, with Brody by my side. I was told I'd been in a coma for three weeks. I have no memories of anything before then."

"How did you end up there? In the bedroom?"

"Well, I was found on a private island, the owner, Brody, took me in and had a doctor look at me. Who I might add, has said that I'll probably never remember. The brain damage was too extensive, and I'd been in a coma for at least three weeks. Anyway, Brody, he owned everything, and helped me out. He helped me pick out a name, Neve is an Italian family name. He somehow got me legal documents, so I would have papers and a passport if I ever wanted to leave, he let me stay with him, and so much more . . . . Brody and I fell in love the first time we talked to each other when I woke up. Seven months later, he proposed to me." Neve got misty eyed. "A bit less then a year after we met, we were married in a small private ceremony. A little over a year after that, I found out I was pregnant. Brody was so excited. It was a boy, we named him Graham Tyler." Neve swallowed the lump in her throat, "About two years later, we found out I was pregnant again, the end result was Elise, obviously."

"Where is Brody?" Lucky asked curious, his busy life left him little time for news. He only caught the news now and then.

Neve's voice cracked as she recounted the most heartbreaking point of her life, "Oh, uh, well. I, . . .when I was eight months pregnant, with Elise, Brody had something to do on the main land for a day and a night . . ." Her voice was distant, as if she wasn't even there with Lucky anymore, "He said that it was a surprise, that I would love it . . ." Neve blinked and shook her head, bringing herself back from that day, "The day he left. When I waved good-bye, and watched him disappear into sun, that was the last time I ever saw him." Tears had begun to roll down her face but didn't even notice, "Th-they called me, about nine hours later. Telling me that . . . that . . . he'd gotten in a car accident. It was fatal. 'I'm sorry Mrs. Everett, but your husband's been killed in a fatal car accident.' He never even got to meet his daughter, and Elise will never know her father." She started sobbing into her hands.

Lucky couldn't believe it, he too had heard of Brody Everett and how he'd left his wife pregnant, who hadn't. But even when his cousin had told him her name, he'd never guessed that she was the widow. He quickly jumped up, went to her side and put his arms around her, letting her cry on his shoulder, something she'd needed to do for a LONG time. Her pain and sadness and been building up inside of her for a long time, and while she'd been letting her anger out . . . often, she'd never quite gotten around to crying.

Neve sobbed on her newfound cousin's shoulder until exhaustion came over her and she fell asleep. Lucky covered up his sleeping cousin with a Cashmere throw. He then gently picked Elise up out of the stroller. He went into the den, to check on how the boys were playing together, and saw the cousins engrossed in an old Disney Movie, 'The Ransom of Red Chief' _(It was on one of those specials on TV when they had ABC family movie's on Sundays)_

Lucky carried Elise up the stairs. He looked into Maxie and his room, but didn't find Maxie. He heard some noise down the hall in Lance's room.

He looked in the blue walled, hardwood-floored room, which was based with blues, greens, and whites with a full-size oak bed dressed in red bedclothes. It was there he found Maxie, who was picking up Lance's toys and clothes.

"Hey sweetie." Lucky softly called out, making his presence known.

Maxie was startled by the noise, and dropped the shirt she was picking up. "Lucky!" She looked over at him and noticed the baby, her voice softening, "And who do you have with you?"

Lucky walked into the room, "This is my cousin Elise." Lucky took a deep breath, "Maxie, this is Carly's daughter."

Maxie's eyes grew wide, "What?"

"She's downstairs sleeping. And Lance is currently watching a movie with her three year old son, Graham."

"My God. Where has she been?" Maxie questioned, sitting down on Lances' bed in shock.

Lucky quietly repeated through what Neve had told him.

**  
Five minutes later **

Maxie still sat on the bed, one of Lance's teddy bears clutched tightly in her arms, "Wow."

"Yeah. Oh, did I mention she's the widow of Brody Everett, the multibillionaire?"

**_  
xXx_**

**  
Everett mansion **

An graceful woman, looking to be in her early 30's slid out of an BMW. Closing the door, she took a deep breath of the small town air and took a good look at the town around her. It didn't appear to change much . . . at least not from where she was looking. But everything changed, the woman knew that all to well, she'd lost far too much to be able to say any differently.

Sighing, she went to the trunk and pulled out her heavy suitcases. Slamming closed the trunk, she locked the car, set the alarm, and began making the journey up the grand stairs to the front doors.

She walked to the front door, with her suitcases, and knocked with the ancient heavy knocker.

Mrs. Lopez soon opened the door. She was delighted to see who it was, "Miss Jessi! Senora Neve will be so happy to see you."

"It's great to see you Mrs. Lopez. Where are my niece and nephew?" Jessi teasingly demanded.

"Well, right now dey are out with deir mother." Mrs. Lopez informed her leading Jessi up the stairs. Mrs. Lopez would do, and tell Jessi anything, as Jessi was her favorite person in the entire universe, she had been raising the girl since Jessi and Brody's mother had died when the Everett children were adolescents.

"Oh, I'll see them later. How is Neve doing? Yes, he was my brother, but Brody was her husband, her lover, her soul mate . . ." Jessi trailed off, her eyes misted over.

"She hasn't cried since before Miss Elise was born. I am so worried about her." She led Jessi into her old suite of rooms.

Jessi nodded her head setting her suitcases on her old bed, "Has my father arrived yet?"

"He should be here today or tomorrow."

"That soon huh?"

**_  
xXx_**

Jason left the ELQ board meeting and picked Michael up from school, as was their routine, he then went immediately back to the penthouse. The only talking on the ride home was the chatter coming from Michael's side of the SUV, who was completely oblivious as to the life-changing event that had occurred that afternoon. Jason just had no idea how on earth he was going to explain this to his son.

For the past six years Michael had grown up thinking his mother was dead.

To suddenly find out that she not only was not dead, but had an entire other family . . . . That could be trouble.

But Michael was only seven, and they said kids were resilient. That they could bounce back from things no problem. Just look at all the upheaval in his son's early years, and so far Michael was pretty normal.

The real problem was explaining to Michael _why_, if his mother was alive, she had no memory of anything that had happened before she disappeared, including him.

**_  
xXx_**

Bobbie was cheerfully making dinner when a grim faced Roy came in through the back door.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Bobbie asked, concerned.

"Bobbie, honey, it's about Caroline . . ." Roy started.

Bobbie dropped the knife she was using to chop up carrots and gripped the countertop, "What about Caroline?"

"Sweetie, we had a visit today at the ELQ board meeting from Brody Everett's widow, and her two children." He told her, stalling for time, there was really just no good way to tell anyone this.

"And?" Bobbie demanded, her entire body tense as a drawn bowstring.

"It was her." Roy rushed out in a breath, "It was Caroline. She doesn't remember us, Port Charles, ANYTHING. Jason, Sonny, and Ned attempted to question her, but she got upset . . . and might have frightened her son a little."

"She's alive? And she has children?" She interrogated, tears filling her eyes. A huge burden that had been pressing on her for over six years miraculously vanished.

"Yes, two of them. A son, Graham, he looks about, three or four. And a little girl, I think I read in the paper her name is Elise, she's one month old if I remember right."

"You said widow right?"

"Yes. Her husband, Brody Everett, died in a horrible car accident down in the Caribbean about two months ago, do you remember reading about it in the paper?"

"Yes." Bobbie murmured, in shock about everything.

Roy was worried about Bobbie, he wasn't sure how she'd react, but she was too calm, "Bobbie, do you need to sit down?"

"No, no, I can't sit down. I have to make dinner. Liana will be home with Lucas soon, she's going to want a snack and . . ." Bobbie couldn't hold in the tears anymore, she collapsed in a chair at the table, sobbing, "Our little girl is alive . . . she's not dead . . ."

Roy had a feeling something like this would happen, he wrapped his arms around her, and held her as she cried.

**_  
xXx_**

**  
A Cell _(much like the one Lucky was being held in on the show)_ **

A muscular man in his early 30's with dark hair paced the room, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" He yelled at his unseen captor, "I'll give you anything you want! Money, stocks, jewels, ANYTHING! Just let me go back to my family." He begged.

His pleas fell on deaf ears . . .

**_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**

Please reply! Questions, comments, requests, or just tell me what ya think!

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**


End file.
